Meu doce sonho
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: "Uma gaiola. Um mostro lá fora. Não me chame, não me chame!"
1. Prólogo

Bem, essa fanfic era pra ter sido postada a um tempão, enfim, a idéia surgiu quando mais uma vez, eu tava desenhando um fanart do Kai-Tenshi, daí surgiu uma idéia, meio louca e bem açucarada, se continuarem a ler vão entender o porquê. Eu deveria ter terminado ela durante as férias de julho, só que houve um pequeno imprevisto, digamos que tipo assim... Eu zerei o meu pc sem querer X.X Não tinha mais o Word, daí fiquei deprimida e fiquei assim durante todo o mês (mas quem se importa? ¬¬) Pois é, só depois de um tempo que consegui me recuperar, mas eu já enrolei um bocado já, espero que apreciem a leitura desta fic monstra, mas que foi feita com carinho! n.n

Novamente seguindo a tradição:

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Essa fanfic foi criada por mim (Nêssa Hiwatari-chan) e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.

...

_Prólogo – "O que se pode fazer quando até sua alma se encontra presa numa gaiola repleta de sangue. O amargo sabor de uma vida estraçalhada. Não é melhor morrer? Mas ainda tenho o meu doce sonho..."._

_Manhã essa que acabara de nascer. Como outra manhã, sim, é verdade, mas isso seria apenas por pouco tempo. O orvalho ainda estava presente. Gotas transparentes e geladas. Mais pareciam brilhantes sob a verde relva daquela cidadezinha calma e pacata. _

_Logo as pequenas gotas ganhavam uma nova cor, um brilho dourado, fino como um barbante transpassava-as. O sol transformou-as em ouro. Enfim, a manhã tomou conta do palco na 'Terra do sol nascente'._

_Pouco a pouco, as portas das humildes casas se abriam. Velhas e desgastadas, rangiam madeira contra madeira. Os moradores se retiravam para mais um dia de trabalho, muitos aos campos de arrozais, que eram abundantes na cidade._

_Lá, não muito longe não muito perto, havia alguém. Um homem que escondia a aflição, e apressado, arrumava seu carro. Ainda disfarçando ele disse:_

_-Filho, vá pegar a sua mala. –sua voz era seca, sem demonstrar sentimento algum._

_E o menino, que acabara de passar pela porta afora, já retornara ao seu quarto. _

_Aquele lugar que até então estava cheio de ursos e brinquedos, agora estava vazio e soturno. O rosto, sem grande entusiasmo, avistou sua mala, e já suspirando a pegou. _

_Antes de fechar a porta, lançou um último olhar ao dormitório. Ele não queria ir embora. _

_Andava passo a passo, curtos e incertos. _

_Uma viagem repentina não estava nos planos._

_O mesmo logo tornou com a tal mala, e antes de entregar ao pai perguntou:_

_-Papai, aonde é que nós vamos? _

_O pai não o olhou, pegou a mala das mãos do filho e simplesmente disse:_

_-Vamos fazer uma pequena viagem..._

_Não muito satisfeito, o menino insistiu:_

_-Pra onde? _

_-Um lugar filho, um lugar..._

_Não era muito natural que seu pai fosse tão retraído, pois como o filho, era sempre animado, o garoto sabia muito bem que algo o aturdia, deveria de haver algum motivo para aquela viagem imprevista. Contudo, não iria questioná-lo. Duvidava que seu pai pudesse lhe dizer mais alguma coisa, e se dissesse provavelmente não o iria entender, então preferiu por não falar nada._

_..._

_Por muito tempo, os dois continuavam em silêncio. Ninguém pronunciava uma só palavra. O pai continuava a arrumar daqui e dali, e uma leve tensão se formava naquele lugar. O garoto por sua vez, permanecia quieto, sentado no banco detrás do carro de cabeça baixa, olhando para as próprias pernas balançando-as para frente e para trás._

_-Hm... Papai... –começou timidamente o garoto_

_-Hn? – ele continuava a arrumar a bagagem _

_-E a mamãe?_

_-A... Sua mãe? –a sua voz mudou levemente_

_-É pai, aquela que me deu a luz e me criou, sabe?... Tentou brincar o garoto, porém sem mudar a expressão de descaso que tinha em seu rosto._

_- Hm... O que tem ela?_

_-É que... Ela foi embora tem um monte de meses e ainda não voltou..._

_-Sua mãe ainda está muito ocupada com o trabalho filho._

_-E que trabalho é esse que nunca termina? –disse um pouco emburrado._

_-Você tem que entender que ela anda ocupada... –tentou explicar o pai._

_-Mas e se ela voltar e não estivermos mais aqui?_

_O pai, que até então já havia fechado o porta-malas, se apoiou na porta do carro para encarar o garoto._

_-Filho, talvez ela demore mais um pouco. Mas que tal eu avisar a ela que demos um passeio? –tentou confortar o mesmo._

_O menino o olhou e abriu um pequeno sorriso._

_-Ponha o cinto, já vamos partir!_

_-Tá! -E adentraram no carro._

_..._

_Logo eles já estavam na rua principal, e esta, estava livre de congestionamento, na verdade, completamente deserta. Havia apenas o clima seco e sufocante e o único som era a brisa quente que passava, mas que logo deu lugar ao barulho de rodas nas curvas perigosas daquela avenida. _

_Pouco depois, o menino apressou-se em abrir uma pequena maleta que estava abaixo do banco. Em seguida, retirou uma pequena e branca gatinha, que miava aliviada pelo sufoco daquela mala miúda._

_-Filho, o que está fazendo aí? –perguntou depois de ouvir um miado._

_-Mary queria sair. –respondeu pegando a gata para junto de si._

_-Filho, eu não falei para você deixar ela lá? –disse aborrecido._

_-Mas pai, ela iria morrer de fome, não tinha ninguém pra cuidar dela. Eu não queria deixar ela sozinha... –falou o garoto um pouco triste._

_-Filho..._

_-Por favor, pai, eu prometo que vou cuidar dela! –interrompeu antes que o pai dissesse que discordava e jogasse a gata em um canto qualquer da estrada._

_O menino ampliou os olhinhos rubros e brilhantes, implorando para que a gatinha pudesse ficar. O pai olhando do espelho, não aguentou e acabou suspirando._

_-Tudo bem, ela fica, mas você prometeu que iria cuidar dela, promessa é dívida..._

_-Tá legal. –respondeu animadamente._

_De repente, a gata pulou em cima da cabeça do menino eriçando os pelos para cima._

_-Mary? O que foi?_

_O garoto ficou alguns segundos tentando entender o que havia agitado a gatinha, até que escutou um bipar vindo da mesma maleta._

_-Calma Mary, é só minha Beyblade que ganhei do meu avô. –Disse estendendo o pião para perto da gatinha, que timidamente se aproximava do objeto._

_-Meu avô disse que é muito poderosa, mas não sei por que não pára de apitar... Opa! Será que quebrou? – perguntou-se depois de ouvir o pião apitar mais rápido e alto. –Eu ganhei isso ontem! -Não entendia a reação do objeto._

_-Filho, jogue isso fora agora!_

_-Hã?!_

_-JOGUE!_

_O menino não contestou, pegou o pião e o jogou pela janela. O pai acelerou o carro e minutos depois se escutou um estrondo. _

_O garoto virou-se e olhou pelo vidro atrás do carro, este abriu a boca, espantado com o que via, aquele pequeno objeto tinha feito um grande estrago na avenida, aquilo poderia explodir o carro inteiro e matar todos que estavam ali dentro._

_-O que foi isso?_

_-"Voltaire..." - pensava o homem que dirigia em silêncio, seu maxilar tenso o impedia de pronunciar qualquer palavra daquela figura imunda que chamava de pai._

_-Me diz pai, o que houve?_

_-O homem não dava a mínima atenção, ou pelo menos tentava._

_-Pai...! – dizia o menino indignado_

_-Papai! O que foi isso? Por que a Beyblade que o vovô me deu explodiu? –o menino se exaltava. _

_Mas o homem continuava calado. Aquele assunto era complexo demais para explicar ao filho, e o que mais queria naquela hora, era fugir daquele lugar o mais depressa possível, ou o filho sofreria as consequências, então voltaram a ficar em silêncio, com o menino tentando ver a expressão do pai para tentar perceber a situação, mas o homem, porém, continuava com sua expressão indiferente._

_-"Pai..." –pensava o garoto já triste – Hum!? –Na mesma hora, o garoto ouviu a aproximação estranha de veículos e se virando, avistou vários carros atrás deles - Papai, papai! Olha ali!_

_-O que foi?..._

_-É que tem um monte de carros aqui atrás..._

_E mais uma vez o homem tornou a acelerar sem nem avisar, fazendo o garoto dar uma longa inclinada, e que só não caiu por ter segurado firmemente no banco. Os carros, porém, não ficaram para trás e o seguiam por onde fosse. Curvas perigosas, na direita, na esquerda, freadas e batidas, o menino se segurava como podia, pois mesmo com o cinto, era difícil permanecer num só lugar, principalmente com aquele corpo pequenino que segurava com força nas mãos. _

_Mais minutos se passavam, e nada dos carros darem trégua, se acelerasse mais iria pôr o filho em perigo, mas se diminuísse, os homens o pegariam, ele não sabia o que fazer e já estava preocupado com o menino. O homem já estava sem tempo, e sabia que não demoraria a que os carros o alcançassem e fizessem o que tinham de fazer. E isso o fazia estremecer por dentro._

_Por sorte, ele avistou de longe uma rua estreita, e que, se seu plano desse certo, apenas seu carro entraria, mas por outro lado, não tinha certeza se o caminho levaria a algum lugar. Sem muita escolha, ele diminuiu a velocidade, fazendo-os acreditar numa falsa vitória. Quando os carros se preparavam para cercá-lo, o homem acelerou o carro passando a frente como podia, batendo e empurrando os carros que já estavam próximo fazendo muito barulho e alguns estragos no carro de ambos ao redor, contudo, os outros carros o seguiam, eram rápidos e não desistiam facilmente, e quando um deles estava prestes a bater no carro que estava à frente, o último fez uma curva àquela mesma estrada que avistou anteriormente, enquanto que os outros passaram direto e bateram uns nos outros um por um._

_Olhando para a rua, viu que ela caminhava por vários quilômetros afinal. O pai olhou discretamente pelo vidro retrovisor o filho que estava aflito e com a respiração apressada, foi um susto para o pequeno, ele, porém, nada disse e continuou a dirigir com a velocidade elevada._

_-Papai, o que está havendo? –perguntava o filho quase num sussurro e a voz um pouco trêmula._

_-Desculpe filho, não dá pra explicar agora._

_-Mas pai, eu estou com medo! Para onde nós vamos? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o motivo da mamãe ter ido embora?_

_-Sua mãe não foi embora. Agora dorme tá bem? Vamos ter uma longa viagem..._

_E o garoto apenas o observou, antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer na tarde das duas horas naquele dia..._

_Continua..._

...

E... Acabou .-.

Esse capítulo já tava pronto, eu fiz ele depois da primeira que eu postei e antes da segunda, do níver do Kai, mas decidi atualizar primeiro.

Bom, era pra ficar curtinha mesmo, e talvez até um pouco confusa... Mas eu vou tentar explicar o resto nos capítulos seguintes, mas acho que vocês vão ficar mais confusos ainda KKK. Eu tentei fazer as falas do moleque bem simples e até confusas e incorretas, já que dá um ar mais doce e até "inocente". Então espero que tenham gostado dessa e que se não for pedir demais, poderiam me mandar reviews, não dói nem cansa (a não ser que você queira escrever uma enciclopédia de oitenta mil páginas sobre sei lá o que ¬¬), críticas construtivas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas!

(e talvez eu até demore pra postar mais, já que o final de semana é curto, e no meio da semana é meio complicado, mas se der continuo como estou: uma máquina de fazer fanfics, eu admito que quando comecei eu não consegui mais parar, só que melhor que quantidade, é a qualidade, então vou ver o que eu consigo aprontar no segundo capítulo. n.n)

N/A: Tá pequena, mas queiram desculpar se houve algum erro que tenha me passado despercebido...

Mais uma coisa:

Próto-san, eu fico feliz que você tenha lido. Eu não gosto de pôr pontos finais em algumas frases por que elas me tiram do sério e pra mim deixam a fala com uma expressão indiferente e por vezes vaga, quanto aos emo, eu já tirei tá legal, não precisa ficar "quebrando a tecla"! .#

Eu não estou acostumada a escrever, o máximo que eu fazia era algumas redações escolares que escrevia uma vez a cada ano ou mais tempo, erro é verdade, mas sou humana, meio louca tá certo, então se você não gostou você devia ter dito logo, não escrevo tão bem quanto você, mas tento pelos menos fazer isso bem, a minha maneira. Escrevo fics apenas por diversão, não como trabalho de faculdade, busco entreter os leitores, ou pelo menos alguns deles, e críticas, digamos que já me acostumei, por isso agradeço pela atenção.

E mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que me mandaram review, isso realmente deixa a gente muito satisfeita e com vontade de continuar, e espero que tenham paciência com essa pirralhinha ok?

Bey-jos e até a próxima!^^


	2. O túnel

Bom gente, eis aqui o segundo capítulo, espero que curtam, mas não sem antes uns avisos:

Aos leitores que não curtem violência ou algo do gênero, sugiro que procurem uma outra fic, por que confesso, a coisa é meio complicada a partir daqui. Não me responsabilizo se alguém chegar à loucura depois de ler isso, pois não é brincadeira quando digo que estou alterada e dependendo das circunstâncias, o caminho da escrita me leva aos mais diversos rumos. Caso não houver notícias minhas, das duas uma: ou eu me internei, ou já me matei de loucura ahuahuahuahua

Seguindo a tradição:

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertence à Aoki Takao.

E eu acho melhor não dedicar essa fanfic a ninguém... O.O"

…...

Capítulo 2 – túnel do medo

Um outro dia havia chegado. Nublado, frio, escuro. Era alta da madrugada, cerca de duas horas.

Longe do "lugar ensolarado", um grande edifício, velho, desgastado, quem observava, pensaria estar abandonado ha séculos, se perdia na imensidão da vasta neve que lá havia. Tão branca tão límpida... Contrastando com aquela velha construção era como um pecado horrível de tão infernal que parecia.

Perto do lugar, não havia vegetação, nem uma única árvore desprovida de folhas, muito menos animais, um lugar próximo a morte como sua sala de jantar, se a mesma a visse daria saltos de alegria. Muros de tijolos grandes e cinzas cercado por longos arbustos de ferro pontiagudos com o poder de um raio, matavam com apenas um toque. Uma única porta de metal espessa quase chega a convidar para entrar, estava sem iluminação. Soturna. Não havia janelas, qualquer outra construção ou mesmo uma pequena fenda próxima, só o vento gélido e furioso que castigava as paredes velhas com seu frio temporal de neve e granizo, afiados como uma lâmina. Isso, era o que formava aquela velha construção.

De frente para a porta, as pernas de um louco tremeriam como bambus velhos, um assassino se suicidaria, a aposentadoria de um psicopata começaria a partir dali, e até mesmo um cego sentiria a aproximação de um manto negro e da sua escuridão veria pela última vez, a lâmina circular tocando lentamente o seu pescoço.

Atravessando aquela porta, se encontrava um corredor cercado por escuridão e medo. O chão inclinava cada vez mais para baixo descendo e descendo. O caminho era uma antiga mina de urânio que foi tomada por um homem cruel e de sede insaciável. As paredes estavam carbonizadas, pois se sentia o cheiro desagradável de fumaça, terra e o que parecia ser cabelo ou pele queimada. Tudo aquilo causava calafrios, e uma loucura interminável em qualquer um que lá adentrasse, mas aquele caminho continuava atravessando aquela porta...

No começo do caminho, não se via nada anormal, apenas um receio que levemente dava seus avisos, era tudo tão vasto, e as idéias circundavam a cabeça na curiosidade do contínuo caminho. Tudo muito calmo, muito calmo, agora... Calmo demais, tudo muito desconfiado, se pensam agora no começo do caminho.

Nesse lugar, se o medo não te obriga a voltar, a morte chega com o cansaço, esse caminho perdura por quase uma vida, pois mesmo se achando três quilômetros um beco não muito comprido, se compensavam com a sensação de que "as horas não passam", e a vontade de se ir embora, já começava a dar seus sinais nesse lugar.

Logo a sensação do tal tempo dava seus sinais, mesmo andando com alguém, o medo era presente, e sentia-se que um futuro tenebroso aguardava. Só aquela imagem, que se via da construção, significava aviso, e muitos do que entravam, eram na maioria curiosos, aventureiros e por vezes, a polícia local, que faziam vistoria, mesmo em lugares desertos como aquela construção aparentava ser, e com a demora em um lugar carregado, logo a sensação do tal tempo dava seus sinais.

No escuro e no silêncio, se prolongavam numa agonia interminável, passos, passos, passos, tudo muito quieto, sem trégua, sem som, sem vida, corredor mortal tal como o lugar, o fim nunca chegava, tudo matava mesmo o escuro e o silêncio.

Era inacabável esse lugar, pelo menos era o que aquele corredor passava para as mentes sensíveis, que já deviam estar arrependidas por adentrar o lugar, bem como almadiçoar a própria curiosidade, mas que, porém, todos sabem que isso é o que os humanos mais têm em suas mentes. Tudo se passa pela sua cabeça, e isso é o que aquele beco busca, nada mais que um simples objeto para os planos da morte.

O tempo passava lentamente, mesmo em passos apressados, e muito mais os incertos, era um beco talhado pelo próprio satanás, pensam-se as mentes cristãs que agora rezam por suas vidas, mas de fato não há mais volta se colocarem, ou melhor, fincarem, em parar o passo e voltar, e esses foram os poucos que sobreviveram. Os covardes. Sortudos, na verdade por aproveitar mais a vida. Porém para os "corajosos", o tempo passava lentamente...

Na metade do caminho, o medo já poderia ter consumido uma pessoa por inteiro, pois uma cabeça farta do silêncio não agüenta tamanha tortura, a mente de uma pessoa já deveria estar louca, e as vozes de quem já sentiram, ecoava pelas paredes implorando misericórdia, mas era apenas a metade do caminho...

Um terço apenas faltava para aquele caminho terminar, mas as pernas de quem tivera a sorte de continuar, já deveriam estar bambas de cansaço, além do receio no peito, aquilo já começava a castigar o corpo. "Vai morrer! Vai morrer! Vai morrer!" A cabeça louca importunando já se torturava novamente apenas faltando um terço para aquele caminho terminar.

No fim do beco escuro, a verdadeira luta começara. Agora, em muito tempo, um som ecoava no fim do beco escuro...

Para direita, para a esquerda, um grande objeto balançava para essas direções, e o som interminável mostrava a grande lâmina de um machado que brilhava como o gelo sobre o sol, nos buracos da terra a manhã dava sinais no metal que ia para a direita, para a esquerda...

Nesse momento, as mentes desejavam por permanecer no meio do beco, pois com a manhã nascendo, mostrava-se não apenas uma foice, mas sim, muitas outras delas, direita e esquerda, e outras enganavam pela diagonal, mentirosas e trapaceiras, roubam sua vida num segundo, nesse momento...

Já haviam atravessado um grande beco escuro, que te deixa louco, inferniza sua mente, não mostra nada, mas ao mesmo tempo mostra tudo o que você não quer ver. Te tortura com o silêncio, te confunde com a escuridão, e agora, depois de horas a procura de uma saída, te mostra a morte com esse desejo, você não vai sobreviver. Era quase como se aquela visão começasse a "falar", mas era verdadeiramente o que se via atravessando-se um grande beco escuro...

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove... Nove dançarinas deslizavam sobre o teto te convidando para a morte certa, essas moças, eram bondosas... As foices que levavam ao fim direto...

Passando-se dela, o segundo corredor. A outra parte do inferno. Novamente escuridão, agonia, tudo aquilo que já tinha sido experimentado, mas prestando melhor atenção, sentia-se a companhia daqueles que já se foram. Um cheiro podre que já se sabe do que é. Um amontoado de cadáveres, sortudos esses que passaram pelo beco, e azarados se tornaram por ignorar as damas, mas no fim de tudo, tiveram a última sorte de serem beijados pelas bondosas foices morrendo no segundo corredor...

Nesse lugar, os mortos ansiavam pelo corpo vivo de quem lá permanecia, sem vista, te enganava com semelhança do "primeiro corredor", pois diferente dele, tudo poderia facilmente te enganar, já que a verdadeira saída estava lá, mas com ela, três caminhos para a morte ambicionavam pelo seu descuido, as velhas paredes pontiagudas, que matavam como uma cobra, quebrando os seus ossos, esmagando o seu crânio e sugando o seu sangue, te esperavam nesse lugar...

Atravessando os grandes desafios, descobria-se que era apenas uma proteção "simples", para dar entrada a uma grande e monstruosa penitenciária infantil.

Por que infantil? Deve estar se perguntando. Pois logo adentrando, ouviam-se os gritos, não de cansaço, ódio ou desespero, mas sim, gritos mortos, era como pareciam. Pois agora se via algumas dezenas de crianças, treinando arduamente e quase totalmente despidos no frio do pátio de entrada, algo que parece impossível de acreditar, estavam treinando com piões high-tech, as famosas Beyblades.

O nome do brinquedo, já estava muito conhecido em praticamente todos os países, se tornara um esporte mundial, e com isso, escondiam-se diversos tipos de poderes ocultos ao redor de tudo o que se relacionava com a mesma.

Aquele lugar, não era somente um lugar de treinamento, havia muitas salas de pesquisas, onde testavam vários equipamentos, e muitos, convertidas em armas, tanto brancas, como também de fogo.

Passando pelos jovens, entrava-se um corredor novo, esse não estava vazio, e sim, cheio de celas, frias e algumas até imundas por restos de corpos que lá apodreceram. E aquele cheiro era de longe o pior que havia lá, pois havia um motivo bem mais cruel, macabro, um pequeno exercito que era preparado para o apocalipse, que para o demônio sedento, dono do lugar, era o que esperava daquele grupo de jovens.

De fato, não eram Bladers que eles queriam os homens que os "treinavam", buscavam assassinos cruéis, que não mediam escrúpulos para derrotar o inimigo e tirar sua vida, e para haver um exercito, precisava-se de um líder, então lá, era criado um pequeno príncipe, logo além do pátio de entrada, além das celas e do cheiro, havia uma alcova mais isolada. Essa era pouco maior que as outras, as paredes eram geladas e fissuras deixavam escapar neve que se formava pequenos pedaços de gelo que machucavam as costas do pequeno garotinho onde lá estava preso por correntes fortes e negras, deixando marcas na pele clara, que agora se encontra suja e cheia de feridas e arranhões, assim como os olhos rubros, opacos, sem vida, que olhava com atenção, desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo com medo, mesmo querendo demonstrar a sensação de fúria, assustando quem se mostrasse presente, não se era possível afastar aqueles que ele tinha medo, pois as lágrimas marcavam o rosto do pequeno príncipe dos céus noturnos, e que agora, finalmente depois de mais um dia inteiro, fechava seus olhos para finalmente sonhar...

Continua...

...

E terminou. Confusos? É eu sei, esse na verdade, é como um segundo prólogo, mas fiquem tranqüilos, logo virão as explicações. Como eu comentei, tô meio alterada hoje, por isso esse capítulo saiu assim :P E no decorrer da história... Ops, nada de spoilers, mas creio que alguns de vocês saibam o que eu ia dizer, mais explicações, acompanhem a fic, então novamente peço vossa reviews!

Byjhuxxx e até a próxima! o/


	3. Despertando

Bom gente, eis aqui um novo capítulo quentinho pra vocês, não vou enrolar, leiam e aproveitem. o/

Tradição "enche o saco":

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence, nem nunca me pertenceu (*snif), mas se fosse, eu faria um trabalho muito melhor que o Takafumi u.u (rum) *convencida

Essa fanfic ser de minha autoria (Nêssa-chan), e não tem fins lucrativos. (como se isso fosse me dar algum dinheiro ¬¬)

Ah! E antes que eu esqueça: (Xia minha linda, aquele aviso foi pro resto da fic, não só aquele capítulo, até porque tem uma pessoinha aqui que diz estar forte, então eu disse: "isso é porque tu não leu as fic da Helena kkkk.", mas por via das duvidas, eu decidi avisar, mesmo estando leve u.u)

_Capítulo III – Despertando_

_-Ei... Filho, acorde!- O pai do "menino adormecido", tentava acordá-lo._

_-Hmm... O que?... Pai? –dizia o menino sonolento._

_-Vamos filho. –Disse-lhe já abrindo a porta do carro._

_-Vamos pra onde? –perguntou encostando os cotovelos acima do vidro meio aberto da janela._

_-Você vai ficar o dia todo sem jantar? –sorriu o pai brincalhão, dando-lhe um cachecol vermelho, já que a noite estava muito fria._

_Já eram pouco mais de sete da noite, e agora sem os carros para perseguí-los, poderiam seguir o seu caminho calmamente e sem preocupações. Já se escutava os grilos cantando, um clima frio no ar, e um céu cheio de estrelas. O pai, já depois de algumas horas rondando pelas desertas ruas do interior do Japão, encontrou uma pequena vila que vivia de colheitas, iguarias e um posto de gasolina, quase que abandonado e à beira da falência. Mesmo naquela vila simples, os moradores se mostraram bastante simpáticos e alegres. _

_Nesse dia se comemorava um pequeno festival, e todas as pessoas que lá moravam, estavam nas ruas festejando o início do outono. Tudo estava organizado: barracas, decorações, faixas e muitas lanternas nas mais variadas formas e tamanhos. _

_Os olhos do menino brilharam ao ver aquela alegre cidadezinha cheia de seus enfeites e músicas a tocar._

_-É mesmo uma maravilha, não acha filho? –disse o homem acariciando o topo dos cabelos azuis do menino._

_-É, é sim, parece nossa cidade, né Mary? –A gatinha respondeu com um "alegre" miado._

_Logo depois de estacionar o carro no posto, os dois começaram a andar pelas ruas hílares e enfeitadas. Mas mesmo que aquilo fosse uma festa, eles ainda não poderiam aproveitá-la, tinham de primeiro arranjar um lugar para ficar, pois o carro era muito pequeno e num lugar desconhecido poderiam ser facilmente roubados. O pai segurava duas malas, enquanto que o pequeno segurava a sua própria com as duas mãos, pois era pesada, então a gatinha o seguia fielmente, nunca saindo de seu encalço. _

_..._

_Os três andaram e andaram, mas onde quer que fossem não achavam um único hotel vago, pois todos já estavam ocupados ou reservados para alguma outra pessoa. Nesse momento, o pai batia na porta do que achava ser o último hotel pelo qual ainda não havia visitado. Não era muito grande, eram bem simples, as paredes feitas de bambu, algumas luzes no teto, uma pintura avermelhada e fraca e algumas flores que exalavam um doce perfume ao redor. Alguns segundos depois, uma mulher de cabelos negros e amarrado a um rabo de cavalo, usando uma saia comprida e bege, com uma camisa de mangas compridas com bordados florais brancas e vermelhas, os veio atender. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão madura, mostrando alguns 'sinais da idade', e alegre, esperou pela pergunta do homem de casaco marrom, a quem bateu a sua porta._

_-Com licença, vocês por algum acaso teriam um quarto vago? –perguntava o homem esperançoso._

_A mulher os olhou com pena, respondendo com um rosto triste:_

_-Sinto muito, mas todos os quartos já foram alugados, peço desculpas._

_O homem baixou o olhar já tristonho, não por não ter arranjado um quarto, e sim por que não pôde arranjar nem sequer um lugar confortável para o filho passar a noite._

_-Tudo bem... Muito obrigado... _

_A mulher olhou para o pequeno garotinho que segurava a sua mala e olhava fixamente para o rosto do pai, mas ela pouco poderia fazer, todos os quartos já haviam sido alugados havendo pelo menos, sete pessoas em cada um. Realmente ela estava de mãos atadas._

_O menino se aproximou do pai puxando levemente o tecido da calça o chamando._

_-Papai, a gente vai ter que dormir na rua? –perguntava-lhe inocentemente deixando tanto o pai quanto a mulher com um olhar surpreso._

_O homem o olhou com um olhar angustiado e se abaixou para encará-lo:_

_-Não filho, vamos procurar em outros lugares, não se preocupe. –tentou ao máximo confortá-lo._

_-Sabe pai, eu não me importo em dormir na rua. Eu quero dormir do seu lado, e mesmo se estiver muito frio, eu e a Mary vamos dormir bem pertinho de você, daí a gente vai ficar bem aquecido. –da mesma forma que o pai tentava demonstrar conforto, o filho também se preocupava com o pai, eles tinham um forte laço, o que deixava tanto o pai, quanto a moça que os observava, com uma expressão admirada._

_Sem mesmo perceber, a mulher sentiu sua longa saia ser puxada de leve, quando ela olhou para baixo, viu seu filho de seis anos com um olhar curioso observando os dois sujeitos na frente de sua casa._

_-Mamãe, porque a senhora não deixa eles dormirem no meu quarto? Ele é bem espaçoso. –disse-lhe com um sorriso._

_A mulher o olhou ainda mais surpresa, o homem que até então já havia percebido a presença do outro menino, se apressou em responder:_

_-Não, que é isso, não queremos incomodar, vamos indo filho?_

_-Tá. –E já foi pegando a mala indo em direção ao pai._

_O menino logo sentiu uma mão repuxando o seu braço levemente, quando olhou para trás, viu o outro garotinho segurar na ponta azul escura de sua camisa._

_-Fica. –disse-lhe o garoto docemente. –A mamãe não vai se importar, afinal, meu quarto é mesmo grande e já faz algum tempo que não brinco com alguém da minha idade. A senhora concorda né mãe?_

_A mulher ficou um pouco pensativa, mas por fim concordou._

_-Bom, se todos estiverem de acordo..._

_-Legal! –gritou o menino comemorando._

_-Tem certeza disso senhorita? Eu realmente não quero incomodar. –perguntou o homem._

_-Não, tudo bem, por favor, entrem._

_Mal a mulher terminou de falar e o garotinho saiu puxando o "pequeno turista" até o seu quarto._

_-Ei, calma aí! –dizia o garotinho sendo arrastado pelo outro que segurava a manga comprida de sua camisa._

_Depois de alguns segundos, os dois adentraram ao quarto, e era mesmo imenso, havendo na maior parte do lugar, objetos feitos de madeira, inclusive o piso, paredes e teto. _

_-Vem, eu vou pegar um futon pra você e pro seu pai. –dizia o garoto da casa já se adiantando e quase que correndo pelo quarto pegar dois dos muitos futons que guardava em seu quarto._

_O pai logo chegou ao quarto também, já depositando as malas num canto qualquer do aposento. Logo depois dos futons já arrumados devidamente pelo chão liso do quartinho, os dois visitantes tomaram um banho e arrumaram-se para andar pelo festival._

_Os dois garotinhos, juntamente com o pai e a gatinha, andaram por todos os lugares, nas barracas de comida, nos jogos de pontaria, numa pequena tenda de turismo, entre muitos outros pontos divertidos que tinha no lugar. _

_..._

_Depois de vários minutos andando aqui e ali, os quatro decidiram parar em uma grande praça já perto do hotel. Mesmo sendo de noite, o lugar não transmitia medo nem qualquer coisa do gênero, era muito bela e havia muitas lanternas, na maioria vermelhas e laranjas, espalhadas pelo lugar. _

_Eram como um verdadeiro quadro de outono, só que noturno._

_Logo depois, o último espetáculo deu-se início, os tradicionais fogos de artifícios. Numa grande barulheira, os fogos foram lançados e estouravam fazendo uma grande cena espetacular pelos céus escuros cheios de estrelas. Uns simplesmente estouravam, enquanto outros lançavam suas "sementes brilhantes" até cair como estrelas cadentes, dando lugar às seguintes. Todas harmonizavam umas com as outras, vermelhas, amarelas, rosadas e laranjas, enfeitavam o céu num grande show de cores._

_-Uau, nunca tinha visto tantos fogos assim! –dizia o garotinho de olhos rubros, maravilhado com o espetáculo._

_-Todos os festivais daqui são assim, cheio de pessoas e muitos, muitos fogos de artifício. –disse de seguida vendo o rosto admirado do outro._

_Um pouco mais afastado dos pequenos, o pai olhava serenamente àquela cena, tanto do espetáculo, quanto dos dois garotinhos. Ele adorava ver seu filho com aquela expressão tão alegre, e doía-lhe o coração em pensar que aquela inocente criança, que aparentemente não tinha culpa de nada, estava em perigo real, mesmo agora. O seu filho era como um tesouro para ele, não suportava a idéia de tê-lo separado de si, e já tinha prometido a si mesmo que iria sempre protegê-lo, a todo custo, de tudo e todos que lhe pudessem fazer algum mal, e também, nunca deixou nada faltar ao menino, nem comida, nem lar, e mais importante, amor, carinho, fidelidade, tudo aquilo que o fazia feliz e bem. Ele ficou apenas lá, sentado, admirando o sorriso do filho, pois se o garoto estava feliz, ele também estava feliz._

_..._

_Muito tempo depois, os dois voltaram para o hotel, depois de outro banho, os dois aprontaram-se para ir jantar, e como já era tarde, os demais já haviam ido dormir, restando apenas pai, filho, a dona do hotel e o simpático garoto que ajudava a mãe com o jantar. Depois de servido, ambos sentaram-se à mesa, e na cena, parecia como uma verdadeira família, alegre e unida. _

_-Então, o que trouxe vocês até nossa humilde vila? –começou a mulher._

_Rapidamente, os olhos rubros foram de encontro ao rosto do pai, ansioso pela resposta do mesmo._

_-Estamos apenas de passagem e a pouco decidimos viajar. Respondeu-lhe tranquilamente._

_-Entendo. E o que achou daqui?_

_-É realmente agradável, o povo daqui realmente sabe fazer um ótimo festival. –já dizia de modo animado._

_-Fico feliz que tenham se divertido. –disse a mulher com o rosto contente._

_Ambos os garotos fizeram uma cara entediada. Entreolharam-se e sorriram como se quisessem aprontar algo. Sorrateiramente, os dois desceram da cadeira, sem que os pais percebessem, e foram em direção ao quarto. Chegando lá, os dois deitaram no futon e a gatinha, que os acompanhou, pulou em cima do dono._

_-Hey Mary, vai com calma. –dizia o menino sendo acarinhado pela pequena._

_-Ela é uma gracinha. –dizia o outro lhe tocando a cabeça peluda e macia._

_O garoto tornou a sentar colocando sua gatinha no colo e olhando para o outro._

_-Então, você sempre morou aqui... Ahm... Como que é seu nome mesmo?_

_-Meu nome é Jin, e bom, desde que me conheço por gente, eu sempre morei aqui. E você... Bom, você também não me disse seu nome... –falou um pouco desconcertado._

_-Na verdade, eu nasci na Rússia, mas meu pai trabalhava aqui no Japão, então eu vim com ele. Ah, antes que eu esqueça, meu nome é Kai, Kai Hiwatari, prazer. –respondeu docemente._

_-Prazer. Sou Jin Alphonse Thomas Marquês De La Viella Honshu III. –disse fazendo uma pose._

_-Sério?_

_-Não. _

_-Rsrsrs – riu o primeiro._

_-Rsrsrsrsrs – o segundo o acompanhou tirando a pose._

_-Hahahahahaha – os dois começaram a rir juntos._

_-O que é tão engraçado, garotada?_

_O pai adentrou ao quarto logo depois do término do jantar e de ouvir as risadas dos pequenos._

_-Não é nada, só estávamos conversando._

_-Bom, temos que dormir agora, já é muito tarde para você estar acordado Kai, já viu as horas?_

_O menino fez uma cara emburrada e foi direto para o banheiro escovar os dentes, Jin logo o acompanhou. Quando voltaram, cada um deu boa noite, deitaram e dormiram._

...

...

De súbito, Kai acordou com uma forte dor no abdômen, quando deu por si, se viu aos pontapés e chutes por um homem que aparentemente já conhecia. Seu rosto, barriga, braços e pernas estavam cheios de hematomas, arranhões por toda parte do corpo e alguns até profundos.

-Hehehe bom dia moleque, vamos logo, deixe de ser mole seu inútil! –Dizia a voz áspera do homem de cabelos cor lavanda e roupas de general.

Kai tossiu e já solto das correntes, abraçou a própria barriga gemendo de dor, com a força drenada já pela manhã, tentou mesmo assim se levantar, mas se ajoelhou em seguida. O homem o olhou com desprezo, e sem qualquer piedade ou aviso, deu-lhe uma forte chibatada nas costas o que fez o garoto gritar novamente.

-Seu moleque desgraçado, aprenda a me obedecer! Ande logo, levante-se! –gritava o homem para o garoto todo arrebentado à sua frente.

Kai já todo machucado, se levantou já tremendo com frio e com dor, seu corpo estava quase que completamente despido, suas costas cheias de marcas de chicote, sua boca suja de sangue e já seca, e a pele completamente pálida, conseqüentemente por ter passado já dois dias sem comer. Motivo? Castigos que sofria constantemente por não cumprir os árduos treinamentos diários. Mais um dia de constante sofrimento começava outra vez...

Continua...

E pronto, acabou-se. Eu sei, ficou pequeno, mas acho que não ia adiantar fazer maior. Sinceramente, me deu dó de escrever, então parei '-' brinks, era por que tava de bom tamanho mesmo, aos confusos, eu espero ter respondido às perguntas, mas se continuam sem entender, ganham um sinto muito e peço para ler os próximos capítulos para... Sei lá, ter certeza...

(N/A): Sinto muito se houve algum erro t.t

(e será que alguém pode me dizer o que são aqueles bagulhos escritos "Life" nas fic? Elas serão excluídas? O.O)

Agora... Que tal uma reviewszinha para me animar? Elogios, críticas construtivas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.

Byjhuxxx e até a próxima! (se der...)


	4. Surpresas

Bom gente, primeiramente peço desculpas por não ter postado mais cedo, mas eu só tive uma idéia concreta para o capítulo, quando já era quase noite, e só deu tempo de terminar hoje. T.T

Tradição:

(*suspiro) Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence. Essa fanfic é de minha autoria (Nêssa-chan) e não tem fim lucrativo algum.

Apreciem a leitura.

...

Capítulo IV – Surpresas

Novamente, um dia nublado, assim como todos os dias que já haviam passados nos últimos dois anos. A porta de uma cela gélida acabara de ser fechado logo após um pequeno sujeito se retirar. Tinha as mãos algemadas à frente do tronco, trajava apenas uma calça azul e usava um par de botas pretas com vermelho. Nos braços, estava preso um objeto bastante curioso, se assemelhando a luvas vermelhas com peças metálicas, sendo uma afiada presa ao cotovelo, e cada qual pesando alguns quilos a mais. A expressão da pequena criança era nitidamente sofrida, estava suja e com muitos ferimentos ao redor de todo aquele minúsculo corpo.

Junto dele, acompanhava um homem esbelto, de aparência velha, seus cabelos cor lavanda não tinham brilho algum, tinha um ar de indiferença no rosto parecendo nunca sorrir, os óculos que usava lhe assemelhava a um envelhecido e malévolo corvo, seus passos duros guiavam o menininho pelo corredor escuro.

Passando esse corredor, se viam algumas dezenas de celas, nem todas estavam hospedadas, mas em algumas poderiam ver-se outras crianças lá presas, os olhos quase tão padecidos como daquele que lá caminhava, as crianças, imóveis, apenas observavam o pequeno garotinho caminhando lentamente pelo corredor, e nenhum deles tinha coragem de olhar para o general, muitos, nem se quer olhava para fora, e sim para o chão, tinham pavor só de pensar no castigo a qual eles seriam expostos por simples atos, qualquer um que fosse.

O garotinho continuava a caminhar, de cabeça baixa, respirando com dificuldades, já que os corredores tinham um cheiro horrível, e o frio só piorava tudo. O homem vez ou outra olhava para o garotinho e suas costas despidas e cheias de arranhões, seus olhos escondiam uma ambição um tanto doentia na qual escondia por detrás das lentes.

Logo chegaram a uma sala com pouca iluminação. As poucas lâmpadas que havia, tinham uma luz muito fraca, e a maioria estavam queimadas devido ao clima. No meio da sala, havia uma cuia cheia de obstáculos, tais como: pedras, pedaços afiados de madeira e metal, rampas, e situado no teto, estavam equipados alguns lasers, sendo que uns eram apenas sensores de movimento, enquanto outros poderiam cortar um corpo ao meio. Todo o equipamento estava no "automático", não tinha a mínima supervisão na sala de controle manual, e já era a terceira vez que o pobre garotinho ia ao lugar, isso explicava as profundas marcas e feridas espalhadas pelo corpo, além do cabelo que também tinha cortes disformes. Kai tremia de medo naquela sala, tinha que enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinho outra vez, sendo que não foi nada fácil escapar da derradeira vez quando saiu por um triz.

O cruel general, na qual era atendido pelo nome Boris, sentiu a inquietação do menino há muito, desde que saiu da alcova do pequeno, mas aquilo só o alimentava, ele "apreciava" ver os garotos tremerem, se divertia ao ver suas peles sendo rasgado parte por parte, ver sangue derramar, e os gritos de dor e desespero, era como música para os seus ouvidos. O mesmo garoto a qual havia trago consigo, já estava tal como esperava, o menininho estremecia e mal conseguia sair do lugar onde estava, respirava euforicamente e com o rosto apavorado, mas ainda assim, continuava em silêncio. Era totalmente sufocante lembrar-se das últimas vezes que passara por esse mesmo local.

Para Boris, aquilo era como um simples jogo, mas para Kai, era um massacre, já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes chegou tão perto da morte, e quando já se acostumava a uma prova ou outra, Boris sempre vinha com um "jogo novo". E esse, era totalmente assombroso.

O objetivo do jogo era correr até a cuia e lançar a beyblade na mesma, mas já era um grande desafio chegar lá mesmo que tão perto, pois os mecanismos da sala o repeliam tanto Kai, como a beyblade, o jogando para fora, e pior, os lasers não tinham padrão algum, eram totalmente imprevisíveis, não tinha como adivinhar de onde vinham, e quais eram os mais perigosos, sendo que, repeliam, queimavam, ou cortavam, ele tinha de escapar de todos, além disso, tinha também de se manter, pois uma vez que a beyblade estivesse na cuia, tinha de mantê-la lá por um longo período de tempo, ainda por cima, todos os movimentos de Kai teriam que ser equivalentes ao da beyblade na cuia, e com os obstáculos nela, era quase que impossível. Das últimas vezes, escapou por pouco, pois o tempo também era aleatório, e quando este acabava, os mecanismos também cessavam, mas dessa vez foi diferente...

Depois de Boris sair, trancou a espessa porta que só destrancaria se Kai vencesse, ou morresse. Isso não foi surpresa, já que das outras vezes foram completamente iguais. O homem se dirigiu a um andar mais elevado protegido por uma forte camada de vidro temperado transparente, e de lá, iniciou-se o jogo.

Cerca de três segundos foram contados, rapidamente os engenhos foram na direção à Kai, que havia saído disparado à cuia, não precisou se aproximar muito e já foi logo lançando o pião, mas os lasers acertam a beyblade que rebateu na borda e pulou para o alto, sem pensar duas vezes, Kai jogou o próprio lançador a qual bateu na ponta abaixo da beyblade que estava em pleno ar a fazendo girar e voltar à cuia, foi o necessário para que Kai memorizasse todos os trajetos, pontos e barreiras da cuia, a qual traçou um plano fugaz e continuar sem se ferir. Era como se o garoto possuísse uma memória fotográfica, sem falar que o seu plano trouxe duplos benefícios, pois quando Kai desviava dos lasers, a beyblade desviava das mesmas barreiras, entretanto, tinha que começar sempre do mesmo ponto e a ficar num círculo vicioso. Tinha de desviar do primeiro a qual passava reto e rápido, diminuía por um segundo a velocidade e saltava por duas quando estas se encontravam simetricamente, apressava o passo, e mais uma vez, duas delas se encontravam, se abaixou deixando que estas passassem por si e logo passava o mais rápido que conseguia respectivamente para a direita, esquerda, para trás, esquerda e direita voltando a correr. Elas tinham um ponto cego afinal.

Boris, que até então tinha um sarcástico sorriso no rosto, este instantaneamente morreu. Olhou com fúria ao garoto a qual passava na maior facilidade pelo trajeto, porém seu sorriso logo voltou. Andou a passos calmos até o painel e girou um pequeno interruptor a qual respondia à dificuldade, bem como a velocidade das instalações, parando quando atingiu o seu limite máximo que até então faltava apenas um terço a dar uma volta completa. Nesse instante, Kai já estava voltando ao mesmo trajeto quando de uma vez só, o primeiro raio atingiu a frente do cabelo cortando apenas um pequeno pedaço, Kai mesmo não estando muito perto, sentiu um calor forte vindo daquele raio e viu que estava bem mais graúdo consideravelmente, e teve de aumentar ainda mais sua velocidade. Mesmo apavorado, não foi impedido de continuar, apressou o passo fazendo o mesmo trajeto várias e várias vezes, mas o que ele não contava, era que aquilo estava durando muito mais tempo do que imaginava. Kai tinha de permanecer na mesma velocidade até que o tempo se esgotasse, entretanto, já havia passado inúmeras horas e aquilo estava perdurando muito mais que o dobro que da última vez. Seu corpo não agüentava mais. E era aquilo que Boris desejava.

Kai corria como podia, mesmo tendo de mudar alguns de seus movimentos, conseguia ainda voltar ao mesmo curso, mas custava-lhe tempo e por vezes, os lasers o queimavam ou cortavam a pele superficialmente, e pior ainda, Suzaku estava tão cansada quanto Kai, já que o mesmo cansaço equivalia ao dela, ainda que fosse uma fera-bit, era difícil se manter estando tão ligada a um humano, e mesmo que sua força fosse ilimitada fora da beyblade, se a usasse, significaria usar a força no garoto, e poderia matá-lo assim, já que diferente dela, o garoto não era imortal.

À medida que Kai corria e se esquivava ele não ligava para o próprio cansaço, pois sempre pensava em Suzaku, precisava agüentar por ela, mas já sentia que seu corpo não queria mais obedecê-lo.

O corpo do garotinho já estava tremendo, mas ele não parava de correr, sentia a beyblade cambalear, mas Suzaku se sustinha, sentia a queimação no corpo do sangue se misturando ao suor, mesmo assim continuava a desviar, e quando parecia que ia desmaiar de vez, ele se abaixava no mesmo curso dos dois lasers, respirava fundo e continuava tudo de novo. De fato, Boris já estava se cansando, achava que já era o suficiente, e que o garoto não pararia nunca, ele definitivamente tinha criado um garoto perfeito, mas na realidade, Kai já poderia estar acostumado depois de tanto tempo naquele lugar. De qualquer forma, ele já pensava em desligar as máquinas, pois o seu real objetivo não tinha sido realizado, até que...

Kai tropeçou...

Boris achou que era a hora perfeita. Kai não estava desmaiado, apenas não conseguia se movimentar, não enxergava a não serem imagens turvas e pontos negros, seu corpo não respondia mais aos seus comandos por conta de sua respiração falhada e descompassada, e desde o último castigo, as suas energias foram apenas do soro que lhe tinham injetado direto em sua veia, visto que desde que chegara lá, era a única fonte de energia que tinha. Suzaku estava pronta para sair, e Boris aguardava para uma leitura de dados e, se tivesse sorte, capturaria a fera-bit.

Por fim, um dos lasers estava vindo em direção à Kai, que com certeza acertaria sua cabeça separando-a do corpo. Boris iniciou a leitura, pelo que suspeitava de Suzaku, que já emitia um forte brilho da beyblade que iria em direção à Kai no intuito de protegê-lo, mas ela apenas pulou uma pequena rampa, sendo que criou uma pequena labareda em torno do pião e acertou uma das engrenagens de um dos lasers o transformando em pó. Logo ela voltou à cuia, o que não alterou de nenhuma forma o tempo que mesmo agora, continuava a correr. Entretanto, havia muitas outras engrenagens pelo teto, e duas que já estavam se cruzando, iam à direção de Kai novamente, agora Boris tinha total confiança que seu plano iria dar certo de vez, Suzaku iria sair finalmente e era o que estava prestes a acontecer. Um brilho muito mais forte do que o anterior tomou conta da sala, num vermelho quente como lava, a cabeça e a ponta das asas começavam a sair, depois de um vento forte que rachou o vidro temperado, ouviu-se o grito agudo de Suzaku que quando estava para sair quase completamente, as mãos de Kai se mexeram num tremido para cerrá-los e gritar bem alto o nome da companheira, que num milésimo de segundo, sumiu-se totalmente voltando ao bit. Quando Boris tornou a olhar o molequinho, viu que ele se levantava lentamente e ainda tremendo, mesmo com a respiração ofegante, permanecia de pé, e do fundo, olhou para o alto, o homem que estava a ranger os dentes, e quando o homem deu por si, Kai sorriu. A sala estava completamente destruída, tudo às ruínas e uma cortina de poeira tomava conta de tudo. Contudo, Kai caiu desmaiado, Boris correu até o andar debaixo, verificando se o garoto estava morto, mas por sorte estava vivo, mesmo o pulso estando fraco. Levaram-no até uma ala-médica e trataram-no.

...

_Era cerca de cinco da manhã numa pequena cidadezinha no interior do Japão. Num hotel simples e sossegado, todas as pessoas dormiam, exceto um garotinho de cabelos loiros e pele clara, seus olhinhos verdes observavam todos os que estavam a dormir, e sorrateiramente andou até a porta do quarto. Olhou para os lados, e tudo estava na mais perfeita calmaria. Ainda no escuro, abriu lentamente a porta de entrada sem fazer nenhum ruído, quando de repente, sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro._

_-Que tá fazendo? –perguntava o garoto de cabelos bicolor ao outro._

_-Sssssh! –Emitia ao outro pedindo silêncio. –vem._

_Os dois logo fecharam a porta, e saíram andando até uma árvore alta situada no meio da praça que foram no dia anterior, ela não estava muito longe do hotel, e poderiam vê-los mesmo da porta de entrada da construção._

_Kai observou a árvore de quase quatro metros de altura e cerca de meio metro de espessura à sua frente. Havia várias folhas avermelhadas nos galhos robustos daquela árvore, e em seu tronco esbranquiçado, havia alguns pedaços de madeira pregados um acima do outro formando uma escada. _

_Os dois subiram até o mais alto dela, e o primeiro, Jin, sentou-se num galho que já estava familiarizado há bastante tempo, depois deu algumas batidas num espaço ao seu lado, convidando Kai a se sentar junto dele, o que ele logo o fez._

_-O que estamos fazendo aqui afinal? –perguntou Kai não entendendo o motivo dos dois estarem em cima de uma árvore tamanha madrugada._

_-Você vai ver. –respondeu-lhe sossegado._

_-Então tá... –respondeu Kai um pouco impaciente._

_-Kai, você conhece a lenda dessa cidade? –perguntou Jin esboçando um sorriso._

_-Não, até por que é a primeira vez que venho aqui._

_-Sabe, aqui, o outono é a estação da Fênix. Dizem que nessa árvore, é onde ela se hospeda e perde a sua plumagem virando cinzas, e quando chega o outono, exatamente no primeiro dia, ela renasce no grande nascer do sol. Por isso, todos os anos, um dia antes da chegada do outono, os moradores daqui sempre fazem uma grande festa, eles preparam a colheita de manhã, organizam um festival à tarde, e soltam fogos à noite, dizem que serve para preparar a Fênix para o dia do renascimento, e quando chegam de manhã, eles deixam algumas oferendas na porta de suas casas, para quando a fênix acordar, abençoar todas as casas, oferendas, e proteger as colheitas que começam a nascer quando ela alça seu primeiro vôo depois de renascida._

_-Nossa isso é incrível! – dizia Kai entusiasmado com a história do garoto Jin._

_-E tem mais, dizem que quando o sol está prestes a nascer, quem estiver nessa árvore, tem de fechar os olhos._

_-Por quê?_

_-Bem, primeiro por que não se pode ver uma fênix de perto, ou você fica cego com o brilho dela, e depois, dizem que a árvore que ela se hospeda, tem o poder de realizar desejos, mas só se você estiver no galho mais alto._

_-Sério?_

_-Bom, meu pai me contava essa história sempre. Ele era um grande professor de Biologia e sabia de muitas histórias._

_-Era?_

_-É. Ele morreu num deslizamento. –dizia de modo conformado._

_-Sinto muito... –dizia Kai triste._

_-Não, tudo bem, meu pai dizia pra mim, pra viver cada dia como se fosse o último, assim você poderia morrer feliz, então eu acho que ele morreu fazendo o que fazia ele feliz e por isso agora deve estar no céu. _

_-Sabe, também acho isso. –dizia Kai serenamente._

_-Ei ei, fecha os olhos, o sol já tá nascendo!_

_-Tá!_

_E raio por raio, o sol foi lançando sobre a terra. Divinamente saia iluminando as colheitas e plantações. Um sol que brilhava mais que mil estrelas manchando o céu escuro com as cores do outono, vermelho, laranja e amarelo. Depois de alguns segundos, os dois garotinhos abriram lentamente os olhos observando o grande espetáculo que o sol apresentava._

_-Ah é. Esqueci de uma coisa, você não pode dizer o seu pedido pra ninguém, se não ele não realiza._

_-Entendi._

_E os dois ficaram lá, apreciando o lindo nascer do sol na primeira manhã de outono, quando a Fênix acabara de renascer._

_..._

_Alguns minutos depois, os dois desceram da árvore e voltaram para o hotel. Quando Jin abriu a porta, foi recebido por um cascudo da mãe._

_-Filho, onde você estava?! –se exaltou a mãe que ainda estava à procura do filho._

_-Eu fui à árvore fazer um pedido de outono! –disse agarrado à cabeça que doía um pouco._

_-E quem te disse isso?_

_-Foi o papai._

_-Seu... Pai?_

_-É, ele disse que no primeiro dia de outono, agente deveria ir até a árvore e fazia um pedido._

_-Filho... –e se pôs a abraçar o pequeno._

_-E você rapazinho, que pensa que estava fazendo andando por aí? –perguntava aborrecido o pai de Kai._

_-A culpa não foi dele Sr. Hiwatari, eu o chamei para me fazer companhia. –tentou defender o amiguinho._

_-Kai, você devia ter me avisado._

_-O senhor tava dormindo, não queria te acordar... –disse-lhe com um sorriso malandro._

_-Seu espertinho. –disse o pai indo em direção ao filho fazendo-lhe cócegas._

_-Pai- Pára haha- já chega! – tentava parar o ataque do pai, enquanto os outros olhavam a cena divertida entre pai e filho._

_-Bom, fico feliz que não tenha se machucado, mas já temos que ir._

_-Já? –disse ficando um pouco triste._

_-Não podemos ficar aqui, temos que seguir viagem, então tome seu café e despeça-se dos outros, ok?_

_-Pode deixar. –disse animado._

_Algumas horas depois, Kai estava levando a mala para o carro, mas lembrou-se que tinha se esquecido de algo, ou melhor, alguém. Voltou para o quarto, e viu Mary ainda dormindo numa almofadinha perto da janela._

_-Dorminhoca. –sussurrou baixinho a pegando no colo sem acordá-la._

_Quando retornou para o balcão de entrada onde estava o pai e os dois amigos, Jin e sua mãe, logo se despediu dos dois._

_-Bom, acho que é um adeus. -Começou timidamente Kai._

_-Talvez a gente se veja daqui uns tempos. –disse Jin._

_-Quem sabe. –respondeu Kai._

_-Vamos sentir saudades. –disse a mãe de Jin._

_-Também vamos, mas quem sabe não podemos vir visitá-los algum dia. –disse o pai de Kai com um sorriso._

_-Vamos esperar. –respondeu a mulher docemente._

_Quando ambos já iam sair pela porta afora, um homem trajando roupas pretas arrombou a porta._

_-Achei vocês. –disse apontando uma arma._

_Continua..._

_..._

Bom gente, acabou. Adoro acabar num suspense, me deixa com um ar de poderosa muahahahaha Zuera gente :P Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e que possam me enviar review, nem que seja pra me xingar pela demora...

Byjhuxxx e até a próxima se Deus quiser o/


	5. Perseguições

Bom gente, tô de volta, finalmente arranjei um tempo *ahihi. Olha, realmente não tá muito fácil continuar os capítulos: trabalhos dobrados, provas semana que vem (maldita greve .), mas estou fazendo o possível. Os capítulos demoram um dia inteiro (por vezes até mais), e não tenho base, é tudo do zero, escolho o dia e escrevo, por isso desculpem qualquer coisa...

Tradição:

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence, mas todo mundo sabe disso...

Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, sendo que é de minha autoria. (francamente, só eu pra escrever um bagulho desses...)

Apreciem a leitura.

_*anteriormente..._

_(...) Quando ambos já iam sair pela porta afora, um homem trajando roupas pretas arrombou a porta._

_-Achei vocês. –disse apontando uma arma._

_..._

_Capítulo V - Perseguições_

_Os quatro ficaram paralisados logo que o avistaram. O homem trajava uma capa longa de capuz, toda negra, seu rosto não era visível, apenas a pistola prateada de cano longo, toda carregada e com um brilho ameaçador que seguia por todo o canal da arma._

_-Hehe. Vocês são escorregadios, mas hoje não me escapam. Entrem no carro, e se fizerem alguma gracinha... –os olhou malicioso-... Meto bala. –falou pausadamente._

_O pai de Kai que até então tinha as mãos para o alto, lentamente pegou o filho no colo e começou a andar em direção à porta. Kai se segurava no pescoço do pai com as mãos trêmulas e frias._

_-Fique calmo filho, vai ficar tudo bem. –disse-lhe calmamente._

_Susumo andou cautelosamente passando por Jin e sua mãe, parando no lado do bandido._

_-Por favor, não faça isso... –pediu Susumo, mas seu tom era mais de nota do que de um convocado._

_-Cala a boca! Eu tenho ordens, então entra logo! –exclamou o sujeito._

_-Abaixe a arma, tem crianças aqui! –exclamou a mulher de frente ao bandido._

_-Mamãe, não! –tentou impedir o garotinho._

_-Para trás filho. –avisou sua mãe._

_-Fica quieta mulher, só quero esses dois. –disse olhando para o pai de Kai olhos nos olhos._

_O bandido continuou a encará-lo, mas Susumo não se mexeu._

_-Anda, pro carro. –mandou o homem._

_Susumo não se abordou._

_-Eu mandei você entrar no carro. –disse vagarosamente._

_O bandido levantou a arma e apontou para a testa de Susumo, que até então estava inerte. Porém, Susumo apenas apertou o filho deixando-o mais próximo de si._

_O bandoleiro se exaltou._

_-ENTRA NA PORCARIA DO CARRO PORRA! –gritou o marginal sacudindo freneticamente a arma em sua testa._

_Susumo se resumiu apenas em colocar o garotinho no chão. Kai, já de pé, olhou para o rosto do pai, mas este não o olhou._

_O marginal por outro lado, olhava para os dois, e Susumo se erguia lentamente, além de propositalmente, logo estava cara a cara para o homem, que se mostrava agora, inseguro. Susumo tinha uma expressão de ódio, o que assustou o 'pequeno marginal'._

_-Eu quero ouvir você ameaçar mais uma vez. –disse num tom célico._

_O bandido apenas ficou encarando-o sem saber que reação deveria tomar. Susumo deu um passo curto para frente mostrando tranqüilidade._

_-F-fica aí, eu tô avisando. –suas mãos tremiam._

_Susumo deu mais um passo._

_-E-eu vou atirar! –continuou a ameaçar._

_-Atire. –disse Susumo friamente._

_O bandido ficou imóvel. Há muito Susumo percebera a pistola falsa, seu gatilho estava inteiramente colado ao pedaço de plástico barato, e o número do calibre gravado na pistola, estava absurdamente incorreto. O homem na verdade, não passava de um moleque, só tinha altura, mas tinha aparência jovial, não passando dos dezessete. Susumo foi se aproximando do menor, e num susto pegou seu braço e o torceu violentamente._

_-Certeza que quer continuar com o teatrinho? –Susumo continuava a falar sério, amedrontando ainda mais o jovem. –Moleques como você são comprados por mixaria, não valem o que comem, e sabe o que eu faço com inúteis como você?_

_O moleque só tremia temendo a resposta do mais velho._

_-Me matar?... –dizia o garoto quase que inaudível._

_-Humph. Pelo visto está com o rabo entre as pernas. –sorriu._

_Inesperadamente o menor começou a dar gargalhadas. Parecia desesperado, e Susumo apenas o observou._

_-Não entende nada. –disse o sujeito._

_-O que eu não entendo? –perguntou Susumo ainda em tom de ameaça._

_-Nem comprado eu fui, aquele tio me pegou uns meses atrás e me mandou um serviço, mas eu nem dei bola. –disse ainda aos risos._

_Susumo não estava entendendo nada daquela situação._

_-Quem era? –Perguntou Susumo, mas já desconfiava da resposta._

_-Sei lá! Era um velho gagá. Me disse um monte de troço estranho e depois falou pra mim se sentir elogiado por estar na presença dele, disse mais ou menos isso. Um porre! –debochou. - Eu até xinguei o velho, mas ai ele me ameaçou. Disse que se não fizesse o que ele tinha mandado, ele ia me matar, e eu tenho amor à minha vida. Daí procurei vocês que nem doido, mas... –continuava num tom de deboche._

_-Você não teve coragem de matar... –continuou a frase do jovem._

_-Eu nunca matei ninguém. O velho me deu uma pistola, mas eu tinha uma falsa comigo. Ele falou "tanto faz", mas disse que era pra levar vocês dois pra ele, e se alguém reagisse, me disse que poderia atirar em qualquer um, menos no garoto._

_Susumo cerrou o punho._

_-Filho d'uma mãe. –e continuou a dar risadas. –Ele vai me matar com certeza. Eu já tava morto. –Ele, dessa vez começou a chorar.- O desgraçado botou um maldito chip na minha nuca, e se eu fugisse, ele me matava na hora. Se chegasse perto dum um hospital, virava mingau. Não tinha ninguém que pudesse me ajudar! –e mesmo assim sorria, como que conformado._

_Dessa vez Susumo sentiu pena do moleque. Como alguém poderia ser tão cruel àquele ponto?- se perguntava. -Soltou o braço do menor a qual continuou imóvel._

_-Só presta pra isso mesmo hehehe. _

_Um novo homem se mostrou na porta. Não tinha capuz, nada que ocultasse seu rosto. Estava inclusive bem vestido, usava um terno cinza e parecia trabalhar em algum grupo terrorista ou uma quadrilha organizada. Qualquer que fosse, deixou o menor mais amedrontado do que já estava._

_-Moleque de uma figa. Não serve nem pra atirar. –debochou olhando o garoto._

_Susumo fez um sinal com as mãos pedindo para que Kai e os outros saíssem. E de súbito, o homem de terno atirou._

_Seu cano à fumaça, apontado para o de menor. A bala acertou seu braço._

_-AAAARG! SEU FILHO DA PUT#! MEU BRAÇO! –gritou o moleque que sangrava muito._

_-Vê se aprende ribeirinho, devia pelo menos ter atirado. –E apontou para a cabeça do menor._

_-Não faça isso! –tentou impedir Susumo._

_-Meu amigo. De que adianta deixar isso aí vivo? Os homens que eu trouxe comigo, estão aí fora, iriam fazer pior, por isso estou fazendo um favor. Mas nem se preocupe que você também vai com ele. –continuou sorrindo._

_Dessa vez Susumo não teve nenhuma reação. Ficou imóvel sem saber o que fazer. O homem preparou o gatilho e logo iria atirar, mas houve um inesperado. _

_Um som baixo se ouviu. Um bip agudo começou a apitar, e logo parou. O homem de terno, colocou a arma no bolso, pegou um cigarro, e o acendeu. Quando Susumo se virou, o pequeno sujeito estava às suas últimas lágrimas. _

_O chip explodiu..._

_Foi apenas internamente, mas o jovem começou a sangrar pelo nariz, pela boca e pelo ouvido. Tossiu algumas vezes tentando respirar. Mas não conseguiu. A direção de seus olhos se deformou, cada um para o lado oposto, e já ajoelhado, caiu morto com o rosto no chão._

_O homem de terno deu uma tragada logo soltando a fumaça pela boca. Como num gesto de respeito, afastou o cigarro da boca, levou o indicador até a mesma, beijou e apontou para o céu levantando os braços até dobrar o cotovelo, mais parecia com um gesto em "brinde", e ainda olhando para o alto disse:_

_-Ao Soichiro... –E ainda com a cabeça inclinada para cima, olhou de canto para Susumo. Ao ver a expressão de ódio do homem, seu sorriso se alargou._

_Andou a passos calmos, e parou ao lado de Susumo._

_-Onde está o garoto? –perguntou como um mandato._

_-Você não vai levá-lo. –respondeu com a voz carregada._

_O homem deu um soco na barriga de Susumo, que se ajoelhou. Não previu o golpe do outro._

_-Vamos tentar de novo. –e novamente levou o cigarro à boca. Deu outra tragada voltando a espalhar a fumaça enfadonha pela boca. –Onde está o moleque?_

_-O ministério da saúde adverte: ...Fumar faz mal à saúde. –respondeu Susumo ainda com a voz arrastada._

_O homem sorriu. Girou o corpo com velocidade e chutou as costas de Susumo que se inclinou para frente._

_-Não me importo se não disser, mas te deixaria viver se me falasse... –disse com voz de descaso._

_-Nun... Ca. –mesmo com dores, ainda tinha forças para desafiá-lo._

_O mal feitor suspirou. Apontou a arma para o alto e atirou. Rapidamente, um grupo de seis homens invadiu a casa e começaram a vasculhá-la. _

_Susumo continuava no chão. Vez ou outra tossia, e o sujeito de terno continuava do seu lado. _

_Mais adentro, os homens procuravam por todos os cantos. Cozinha, banheiro, quartos, sala, mas não encontraram ninguém. Enfim voltaram para o balcão onde estavam os dois sujeitos: Susumo e o tal homem._

_-Senhor, não achamos ninguém. –disse o primeiro que estava na frente dos demais._

_-Procuraram em tudo? –questionou os parceiros._

_-Sim, procuramos até nos armários, mas creio não haver nenhum vestígio deles._

_O líder assumiu um semblante rude, andou rodeando Susumo. Parou em sua frente e agarrou-lhe o rosto gritando:_

_-Garoto! Se você estiver aí, é melhor aparecer, ou atiro, no seu querido papaizinho!_

_Ambos, com exceção de Susumo, começaram a olhar dentro da casa, mas só havia o silêncio da manhã._

_Susumo se sentiu aliviado, seu filho deveria estar a salvo e já bem longe de onde estava. Fechou os olhos como agradecimento e suspirou. Não se passou três segundos, e Susumo escutou um forte barulho de uma pancada potente em sua frente. Abriu os olhos e viu seu filho que tinha acabado de golpear o sujeito na cabeça com um vaso, o homem caiu desmaiado e Kai saiu correndo pela porta da frente -por onde havia chegado sorrateiramente- assim que os outros homens saíram correndo em sua direção. Susumo se levantou ainda com dificuldades, pegou a arma do sujeito desmaiado do seu lado e saiu na mesma direção que o filho para salvá-lo._

_Os homens continuavam correndo em direção de Kai, o moleque era rápido e passava pelos homens com facilidade. Mesmo assim continuavam a persegui-lo, mas sempre que chegavam perto, Kai desviava e tomava outra direção. Era difícil pegar um garoto tão pequeno em meio a tantos homens atrás dele ao mesmo tempo. Uns chegavam bem perto correndo atrás dele, mas Kai parava bruscamente e se abaixava passando por entre suas pernas. Mais outro se aproximava, e quando deu por si, o moleque __sumiu, olhou para a direita e esquerda mas não o encontrou, virou-se e viu o garoto atrás de si, Kai atirou-lhe a língua e saiu correndo novamente. Depois vieram três, e o encurralaram, quando saltaram para pegá-lo, Kai abaixou-se do mesmo modo fazendo com que os três brutamontes se batessem de frente, caindo de costas logo em seguida, e de novo o molequinho começou a correr, mas não foi muito longe, logo o último dos homens ainda de pé, o pegou pela camisa e o levantou._

_-Moleque danado. Peguei-te. –disse o homem de sotaque francês fazendo "cara de mau" ao pequeno._

_-Me solta seu grandalhão de uma figa! –Se debatia o garoto nas mãos do sujeito._

_-Fica quieto moleque! –mandou- Ou vou te amarrar! –já ameaçou apontado o dedo no rosto do garotinho._

_Kai fez cara de aborrecido e mordeu com força o dedo do homem._

_-AAAAAAH! SEU MOLEQUE DESGRAÇADO! –balançou a mão desvairadamente._

_Kai apenas o encarava como se estivesse o desafiando. O homem também o encarou chegando bem mais perto como se aceitasse o desafio, Kai sorriu como um pequeno malandrinho e acertou-lhe os olhos. O homem soltou o garoto com os olhos lacrimejando, o moleque caiu bruscamente no chão de costas, mas foi logo se levantando._

_-Não vai não seu pequeno monstrinho! –exclamou o sujeito pegando Kai novamente que voltou a se debater._

_O homem ainda tinha a visão embaçada, porém segurava o menininho com firmeza, furioso, preparou-se para golpear o pequenino._

_-Se fosse você não faria isso. –Precaveu Susumo aparecendo de rompante na frente dos dois, empunhando a arma do líder dos 'brutamontes desajeitados'. O sujeito, depois de ter a visão mais nítida, abaixou o garoto devagar suspendendo as mãos. O garotinho correu em dispara ao encontro do pai, feliz por tê-lo salvado. Pulou para o colo de Susumo abraçando-o com força e carinhosamente. Devagar, e ainda apontando a __arma, Susumo andou em direção ao seu carro. Logo que entrou, acelerou-o e saiu dirigindo em disparada._

_-Filho, você está bem? Tem algum machucado? –perguntou seu pai preocupado._

_-Não, estou bem. –colocou o cinto._

_-E o seu amigo?_

_-Ele está bem, escapou com a mãe dele. –respondeu apenas._

_-Então por que está triste? –notou a expressão na voz do filho._

_-Não estou triste. –disfarçou._

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi?_

_Kai não respondeu._

_-Kai?_

_-Hm?_

_-O que houve? –perguntou novamente._

_-Não é nada, só fiquei com medo. –olhou pela janela._

_-Mesmo? –questionou-o._

_-É._

_-Onde está Mary?_

_Kai olhou para a janela permanecendo em silêncio._

_-Aconteceu algo com ela?_

_-Não. –tocou no vidro._

_-Onde ela está então?_

_-Ela está... Com o Jin. –respondeu num tom mais baixo._

_-Por quê?_

_-Eu entreguei pra ele, é muito perigoso pra ela se ficar comigo. –baixou o olhar._

_-Talvez, mas vocês eram tão apegados._

_-É melhor assim. –deu um pequeno sorriso._

_-Bom, acho melhor você olhar pra frente. –aconselhou o filho._

_-É, eu sei. -Respondeu Kai._

_-Não, não quis dizer isso, quero que olhe pra frente, ou melhor dizendo, para cima do banco da frente._

_Kai ainda sem entender o que seu pai havia lhe dito, olhou para onde seu pai mandara. Prestando bem atenção, reparou que Mary estava sentada em cima do banco da frente, com as garras fincadas no couro fino, –afinal, Susumo ainda dirigia com velocidade elevada- e olhava para Kai ansiando pular em seu colo quente e confortável._

_-Mary? Por que veio? É perigoso! –disse Kai._

_A gata resumiu-se apenas em pular ao seu lado esfregando-se em sua perna e ronronando. Kai ainda surpreso, retribuiu o carinho acariciando sua cabeça macia. Susumo também sorriu, era impressionante o quanto esses dois eram apegados, Mary, desde que se juntou ao Kai, sempre o acompanhou, e Kai sempre cuidou dela com o máximo de carinho e atenção, Mary foi o último presente dado por sua mãe antes desta partir, e seu filho cuidou dela por conta de sua mãe sempre viajar para o exterior, então ele fazia tudo sozinho. Eram mesmo inseparáveis._

_-Papai... –começou Kai fazendo carinho nas bochechas felpudas de Mary._

_-O que foi?_

_-Quando o senhor vai me falar o motivo da mamãe ter partido?_

_-Ah isso... Não dá pra explicar-_

_-Papai eu não sou tão criança, eu vou entender! Me diz o que realmente está acontecendo. –pediu o filho com a feição angustiada._

_Susumo se deu por suspiros._

_-Vamos achar um hotel primeiro, depois conversamos..._

_Continua..._

Acabou... x.x

Bom, ficou bem grandinho esse capítulo, mas ele tinha que andar, se bem que tá dando muitos capítulos...

Eu na verdade, confesso que as idéias tavam bem confusas, então eu fui me deixando levar.

Qualquer coisa, são as provas importunando minha cabeça ¬¬ era pra eu tá estudando, mas tenho tempo ainda u.u e meu pai também enche o saco já que o notebook é dele, ele diz que posso usar só duas horas DUAS HORAS! NÃO DÁ PRA ESCREVER UM CAPÍTULO INTEIRO EM DUAS HORAS! ."

Agradeço novamente aos que me mandam reviews, são vocês que fazem essa fic –maluca por sinal- seguir em frente.

Para quem leu depois de postada a um tempão, não hesitem em mandar review, sempre ajuda.

Desculpem os palavreados, cenas malucas e retardadas.

E Ana, tô te devendo mil favores, valeu viu!

(N/A) Gomen se houve algum erro gramatical x.x tudo falta de atenção...

Byjhux e até a próxima se o bem maior permitir ahihi!


	6. banho de água fria parte I

Ahihi, tô de volta. Lá venho eu com mais um capítulo retardado de uma fic maluca. Aos que acham que já viram de tudo, digo que ainda tem muito mais chão e histórias intrigantes do que imaginam Hehehehe Mas é só mais pra frente... (ainda tinha algumas provas, mas eu não resisti T.T eu tinha que escrever o quanto antes...)

Tradicionalmente Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence, nem nunca pertenceu.

Essa fanfic é de minha autoria e não possui fins lucrativos.

*apreciem a leitura...

...

_Capítulo VI – Banho de água fria - Parte I_

_Novamente, pai e filho ainda estavam no carro. Kai já estava caindo no sono de tanto tempo que havia passado desde que fugiram dos capangas no hotel. Baixava a cabeça duas ou três vezes, e quando ia fechar os olhos, despertava e procurava algo para se entreter. _

_Seu pai já imaginava o cansaço do filho, que passou por maus bocados tanto quanto ele. No fundo estava orgulhoso do seu pequeno, ele tinha bravura e uma determinação mais forte do que si próprio, mas se sentia preocupado, pois acima de tudo, Kai era seu único filho, e seu bem mais precioso. _

_De repente, uma lágrima surgiu nos olhos de Susumo, ele sentia as dores de quando se perde alguém, suas mãos tremiam levemente, mas não mostraria seus sentimentos, apenas segurou o lamento e continuou a viagem._

_-"Lilian... Por que teve que partir? Preciso... Precisamos tanto de você..." –pensava Susumo lastimando a falta da companheira ao seu lado._

_-'Papai... Não chora não... Eu... Tô aqui...' –murmurava Kai bem baixinho._

_Susumo olhou pelo retrovisor, e viu apenas o garotinho dormindo na companhia de Mary._

_Abaixou a cabeça deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto cansado, mas logo voltou à atenção para a estrada vazia na tarde daquele dia._

_..._

_Logo no fim da tarde daquele mesmo tempo, pai e filho chegaram em uma cidade grande. Já haviam passado por outras duas cidadezinhas, mas preferiu se misturar na multidão de Tókio, talvez assim eles ficassem mais seguros. _

_A cidade não estava muito barulhenta, por incrível que isso possa parecer. Novamente estacionou o carro abaixo de um hotel qualquer, fechou a porta da frente abrindo logo em seguida, a outra em que estava o filho. Avistou Mary no colo de Kai com os olhos acesos. Devagar, Mary saiu do colo do dono descendo do carro e Susumo pegou o filho no colo aninhando-o carinhosamente em seus braços, fechou a outra porta sem fazer muito barulho e sentiu o filho puxar o tecido fino da sua camisa levemente se acomodando no calor do pai. Andaram alguns metros até o balcão onde estava a atendente do hotel. Pediu um quarto e logo se instalaram._

_Susumo, logo depois de adentrar ao quarto, deitou o filho delicadamente na grande cama de casal com lençóis vermelhos e travesseiros brancos. _

_Levou uma das mãos até a nuca. Estava cansado. Sentou do lado de Kai, e olhou o filho dormindo calmamente. Observou suas pequenas mãos pálidas e sujas, ambas perto de sua face, alguns arranhões pelo corpo, mas seu rosto foi o que mais lhe chamou atenção naquele momento. Ele dormia despreocupadamente, como se depositasse toda a sua confiança no pai, pelo menos era o que parecia diante de seus olhos castanho brilhantes. Diria mais, atencioso._

_Levantou-se lentamente indo em direção ao banheiro tomar um breve banho. Kai, ainda deitado, abriu devagar os olhinhos logo que escutou as gotas do chuveiro cair uma a uma. A seguir sentiu algo macio acariciando seu rosto, sua gatinha era quem o fazia. Era engraçado, aquilo mais parecia com um mandato, como se quisesse dizer ao Kai para que continuasse a dormir, mas Kai apenas a afastou, e ainda sonolento, sentou-se na cama esfregando um dos olhos. O menino soltou um espirro, o quarto estava empoeirado, e parecia que ninguém havia entrado nele fazia alguns longos meses, e naquela cidade grande, a poeira acumulava bem rápido. _

_Curioso, Kai começou a olhar os objetos do quarto ao redor. Avistou uma televisão simples em cima de um raque velho e marrom, havia duas penteadeiras antigas com alguns objetos como perfumes, escovas de cabelo e uma pequena e empoeirada caixinha de música pintada de branco. Quando a avistou, momentaneamente parou de contar os objetos do quarto indo em direção à pequena caixinha. Chegando bem perto, avistou algo escrito na tampa: __**Bianca less**__. Kai não fazia a mínima idéia do que aquilo poderia significar, mas de fato, o motivo não era importante. Abriu-a se deparando com um espelho. Nas bordas, estava desenhada uma pequena paisagem com gramas, um lago e uns cisnes. Em seguida, tateou abaixo da caixinha e sentiu a pequena alavanca giratória, girou-a sentindo a peça dar corda, mas nenhum som saiu do objeto, Kai estranhou, deveria estar com defeito. Girou-a novamente, porém houve o mesmo resultado. Investigou adentro da caixa, e retirou outra tampa que escondia as pequenas engrenagens, estava intacto._

_-Kai? –perguntou seu pai escutando alguns ruídos._

_O menino se assustou com a voz do pai e momentaneamente soltou o objeto que fez um grande barulho, mas não houve danos adicionais à caixinha. Apressou-se em juntar o artefato, porém, antes que o tocasse, a caixinha começou a tocar. Kai soltou um berro e caiu sentado, mas o item continuou a tocar. Uma doce melodia que fazia o garotinho estremecer._

_-Kai? O que está fazendo aí? –continuava o pai a perguntar._

_Kai olhou em direção à porta do banheiro de onde a voz de seu pai estava vinda. Nesse momento a caixinha de música parou de tocar. Kai voltou à atenção para a caixinha, e ela estava quieta. Entretanto parecia mesmo viva._

_Susumo abriu a porta do banheiro para ver o que o filho estava fazendo e o avistou sentado diante a uma caixinha desconhecida._

_-O que foi Kai? –perguntou ao filho que estava pálido._

_Kai içou o ombro por um instante devido ao susto. Virou-se vendo o pai apenas com uma toalha presa à cintura e todo ensaboado. O menino esboçou um sorriso respondendo:_

_-Não, nada. Eu só tava explorando. – explicou simplesmente._

_-Então explorador, que tal tomar um banho? Olhe como você está sujo... –disse-lhe observando suas roupas sujas de lama e areia._

_-Tá. –e se dirigiu ao pai._

_Depois de Kai entrar pela porta do banheiro, Susumo se abaixou e despiu o filho. Quando prestou melhor atenção no garoto, mais especificamente sua costa, viu dezenas de arranhões, machucados e marcas arroxeadas. Traçou o indicador por algumas delas e perguntando ao garoto:_

_-Filho, dói em algum lugar? –ainda observando os hematomas._

_-Não, só meu ombro que dói um pouco, por quê?_

_-Só perguntei... Bom, vamos à banheira? –disse-lhe mudando completamente o tom de voz para algo mais "alegre"._

_-'Bora. –respondeu-lhe animadamente._

_Passados alguns segundos, ambos estavam submersos na banheira repleta de espuma. Devagar, Susumo esfregava levemente uma esponja pelo corpinho do garoto. Tomava cuidado para não machucar suas costas, e quando os dois já se encontravam de frente, Susumo passava o polegar pelo o rosto de Kai limpando suas bochechas. O filho, por outro lado, observava com atenção o rosto de seu pai, traçava cada ponto dele com seus olhinhos corteses._

_-Algum problema? –perguntou o pai quando percebeu que estava sendo observado pelo filho._

_-Não. –inclinou levemente a cabeça para um lado sem mudar de expressão. –É que o senhor não parece nem um pouco com a mamãe._

_Seu pai ficou confuso depois de ouvir aquilo._

_-Deve ser por que não somo parentes... –tentou responder à frase do filho._

_Kai sorriu. Não era aquilo que ele queria dizer._

_-Não é isso. –disse-lhe abanando a cabeça em negativo. -É que mesmo morando juntos, o senhor é diferente da mamãe em muitas coisas. A vovó me disse uma vez que os opostos se atraem, mas é por que acharam alguma coisa em comum neles mesmo. Mas quando eu observo vocês dois, não vejo nada em comum..._

_-Como o quê por exemplo?_

_-Bom. Começa pela aparência. A mamãe tem cabelos azuis prateado, e o senhor tem cabelo castanho. –tentou explicar desajeitado._

_-E você parece muito mais com ela. Só faltava ter nascido menina. –brincou o pai._

_-Eca! Eu não! –reclamou Kai do comentário do pai._

_Susumo se pôs a fazer cafuné na cabeça do filho._

_-Mas tem também uma coisa. –continuou o filho._

_-E o que é? –perguntou curioso._

_-É que a mamãe não tem uma coisa que o senhor tem._

_Susumo ruborizou na hora._

_-F-filho, você não tá falando de... –as palavras não saiam de tão nervoso que estava diante do filho._

_-Eu tô falando de tranqüilidade. Pensou que era o que? -perguntou ainda curioso com que o seu pai achava que fosse._

_-Nada não, deixa pra lá... Mas por que você acha que sua mãe não tem sossego? –mudou de assunto._

_-Primeiro por que ela mal me deixava sair de casa quando morávamos na Rússia. _

_-Imagino por que... –pensou alto._

_-E o que era então? –perguntou intruso._

_Só agora Susumo percebera o murmúrio escutado pelo filho._

_-Ah... Bem... Por que... A-a Rússia é muito fria filho. –explicou._

_-Sei... Agora diz por que ela não me deixava sair. –insistiu._

_Susumo sorriu diante ao 'caçador de informações'._

_-Eu já expliquei. – disse-lhe de modo brincalhão e afundando brevemente o filho na banheira._

_Quando Kai emergiu, juntou um pouco de espuma nas mãos e começou a jogar em direção ao pai, dando início a uma guerra de espuma._

_..._

_Passados longos minutos no banheiro às travessuras, Susumo já havia se vestido e agora estava arrumando o filho, a começar enxugando o cabelo._

_-Pai, não puxa! Eu ainda quero minha cabeça. –queixou-se o filho diante às aduladas que o pai cometia sem querer com a toalha branca do hotel._

_-Desculpe, mas eu não sou sua mãe. _

_-Viu? Eu disse que vocês são completamente opostos._

_-Quer parar de dar um de cartomante. –agora o pai parecia o filho._

_-Isso é coisa de mulher! E eu só mostrei os "fatos"... –respondeu tão emburrado quanto o pai. –Deixa que eu sei enxugar meu cabelo sozinho. –E Susumo soltou a toalha que cobriu o menino por completo._

_-Vou pegar uma roupa pra voc- Droga, eu esqueci a mala no carro. –Lembrou já aborrecido. –Kai, fique aí que eu já volto. –fechou a porta._

_Kai pegou a toalha e estendeu em uma cadeira que lá havia. Usava apenas um short e estava frio naquela noite. Subiu em cima da cama e se __embrulhou num dos lençóis vermelhos que estava embaixo do travesseiro. Mary logo o acompanhou._

_Do lado de fora, Susumo desceu as escadas e logo chegou ao estacionamento. Havia apenas uma lâmpada, e como já era de noite, era difícil encontrar seu carro em meio a tantos outros. Não perderia tempo tentando ver de longe, então se pôs a andar. Seu carro era azul escuro, mas só via um vermelho aqui, um branco acolá, um verde ali e mais um monte de carros, menos o seu. Continuou procurando._

_No lado de dentro, Kai continuava à espera do pai, mas ele estava demorando. Então começou a olhar em volta novamente. Viu a mesma televisão de frente à cama, o mesmo raque sustentando a mesma TV, as duas penteadeiras encostadas na parede oposta à porta de entrada, a janela do terceiro andar onde estava. Olhou o teto, os lustres cheios de poeira, e voltou a olhar para baixo. Os lençóis vermelhos, Mary em seu colo, e uma escova de cabelo ao seu lado. Pôs-se a observá-la. Ela era de cor preta, e as pontas dos dentes eram brancas, atrás havia um espelho e o cabo era emborrachado. Como não havia muito que fazer, colocou o lençol do seu lado e Mary miou brevemente. Kai desceu da cama e foi em direção à penteadeira da esquerda, que era bem mais alta do que ele. Pegou a escova pela ponta, mas no objetivo de jogá-la para cima, largou-a... De repente, Kai sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, viu a imagem de Mary se aproximar à sua frente, mas totalmente embaçada. Depois teve uma crise de tosse e se ajoelhou no chão. Mary olhava o dono e não entendia o que o incomodava, só o que conseguia fazer era miar em preocupação. Nessa mesma hora, Susumo retornara ao cômodo, e viu seu filho encolhido perto da penteadeira. Soltou as malas de viagem e correu para socorrê-lo. Achou que ele havia engolido algo que agora estivesse preso em sua garganta, porém mesmo quando perguntou, Kai negou. Apenas quando pegou Kai no colo indo em direção à cama, o pequeno finalmente conseguiu respirar normalmente._

_-O que houve filho? –perguntou mais preocupado do que nunca._

_-Eu tô...cansado ... –respondeu-o quase inaudível._

_-Desculpe filho, desculpe... - sabia que a culpa era sua por o garoto estar dauqele jeito._

_Kai conseguiu apenas negar em protesto com o que o pai lhe dissera._

_Sentou-se na cama com Kai ainda em seu colo e começou a passar a mão direita pelas suas costas na tentativa de aliviá-lo. Ele não entendia direito o que havia acabado de acontecer, há uns minutos atrás Kai estava perfeitamente bem. E sabia que havia tido muita sorte em chegar a tempo. _

_Um pensamento invadia sua mente._

"_Por que querem me afastar do meu filho?"_

_Deixou o garoto sentado na cama por alguns segundos para pegar as malas que estavam na porta, depois de fechar a mesma, abriu a mala e pegou uma camisa de mangas compridas –azuis de pontas pretas- além de uma calça bege e confortável. Depois de vesti-lo, deitou-se com o filho em seu colo, mas Mary ficou a distância, numa mesinha ao lado da cama. Kai a chamou baixinho, e logo ela já estava em seu colo. Susumo observava o filho com ternura, gostava de tê-lo junto de si, era tudo o que tinha._

_-Papai... –começou em tom baixo._

_-O que foi? Quer alguma coisa? –respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom._

_-Não, eu só... –sua voz foi abaixando._

_-Diga._

_-Onde está a mamãe?_

_Houve uma breve pausa._

_-Por que ela tá demorando tanto? –continuou._

_-Eu..._

_-O que houve com ela? –insistia até lhe responder._

_-Filho, eu não-_

_-Ela não está trabalhando. Ela nos abandonou? –mesmo em tom baixo, não parecia um pedido de resposta..._

_-Não filho. –tentava lhe responder na melhor forma possível._

_-Por que ela não volta? Ela não me ama mais? -... Ele a exigia._

_Susumo tomou coragem para lhe falar algo._

_-Filho, nunca pense numa coisa dessas! –exclamou olhando o filho olhos nos olhos._

_-Me diz! –pediu de novo._

_-A sua mãe te ama, ela sempre vai te amar, nunca esqueça disso._

_-Por que ela foi embora?_

_A porta foi arrombada novamente..._

_Continua..._

_..._

Acabou. Fanfic terminada!

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk mentira. Mas estou me irritando... Novamente um capítulo decisivo se esvai ¬¬ Mas estamos quase lá ehehe

Esse capítulo ficou assim por que me faltou idéias, qualquer coisa me desculpem. O próximo, pode-se dizer que já tenho todinho na minha mente, talvez (EU DISSE "TALVEZ") eu poste amanhã, mas não é certeza. Mas focando nesse aqui, espero que tenham gostado mesmo ela perdurando tanto assim...

E mais uma vez, muuuuuuuuuito obrigada a todos que acompanham na fic. Muito obrigada mesmo! Fanfic dedicada a todos que me apóiam e acompanham.

Bey-jus e até a próxima!


	7. banho de água fria parte II

Bom, gente. Como prometi aqui está um novo capítulo. Mas não sem antes dizer um bagulho doido.

Ana, Sakura e Xia: Eu nunca pensei que seria tão bem recebida por cá, e eu estou agradecida por vocês estarem a acompanhá-la, é mais do que gratificante. Sei que tenho muito que aprender, por isso, conto com vocês.

*tô começando a odiar esse bagulho de tradição...¬¬#

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade- Ah, dane-se, todo mundo já sabe disso...

Também não ganho um tustão furado com isso.

Apreciem a leitura.

...

*capítulo anterior:

_-Ela não está trabalhando. Ela nos abandonou? –mesmo em tom baixo, não parecia um pedido de resposta..._

_-Não filho. –tentava lhe responder na melhor forma possível._

_-Por que ela não volta? Ela não me ama mais? -... Ele a exigia._

_Susumo tomou coragem._

_-Filho, nunca pense numa coisa dessas! –exclamou olhando o filho olhos nos olhos._

_-Me diz! –pediu de novo._

_-A sua mãe te ama, ela sempre vai te amar, nunca esqueça disso!_

_-Por que ela foi embora?_

_A porta foi arrombada novamente..._

...

_Capítulo VII – banho de água fria – Parte II_

_-Seus desgraçados! –Exclamou o homem furioso a quem estraçalhou a porta._

_-Você! –Susumo rapidamente identificou o homem, era o mesmo sujeito que havia entrado no hotel da mãe de Jin depois do de menor._

_-Hehehehehe seu malditos, vocês são uns desgraçados mesmo. Minha cabeça ainda está doendo. SEU PIRRALHO! –e tirou uma pistola de seu bolso. Outra arma qualquer. _

_Apontou logo para a cabeça do menininho que estava sentado na cama atrás do pai. Susumo logo pôs a ficar na frente do filho. O homem já estava fora de si, não importava que ordem seguia, ele iria matar o garoto de qualquer maneira. Não pensou duas vezes e puxou o gatilho._

_Ele acertou Susumo._

_Seu pai teve tempo o bastante para abraçar o garoto, assim a bala atingiu suas costas meio que lateralmente._

_Kai sentiu algo quente e molhado escorrer pelo seu rosto. Olhou com medo para cima, e avistou o pai com uma feição de dor. Sangue escorria pela boca de Susumo. Kai estremeceu._

_-Papai... –dizia imóvel e tremendo._

_Seu pai lhe sorriu._

_-Vai ficar tudo bem... Tudo bem... _

_Susumo levou outro tiro. Passou de raspão pelo seu pescoço, mas logo começou a sangrar._

_-Filho, vai embora. Anda, rápido... –Suas forças acabavam lentamente._

_-Eu não posso te deixar aqui! –ele não iria sem o pai._

_-Vai... Eu te acompanho, prometo! –Mais sangue escorria pelo seu corpo, o sangue já espalhava por todo o seu braço esquerdo e suas costas. _

_A última coisa que Kai queria, era fugir e deixar seu pai morrer. Susumo, com uma força sobre humana, se levantou e ergueu um dos braços na qual estava limpo de sangue._

_-Espera. Eu não quero morrer assim. –sua voz arrastada, seu corpo dolorido._

_-O que disse? –perguntou o homem ainda apontando a arma para o moleque._

_-Me... Me deixa ir embora. Eu te entrego o garoto. –Mais sangue escorria, agora sujava o piso._

_-Haha Hahahahahaha acha mesmo que vou acreditar nessa baboseira!? Vocês vão morrer aqui! –e puxou o gatilho novamente._

_O tiro falhou..._

_Mary, que corria sorrateiramente, pulou em direção ao rosto do sujeito e começou a arranhá-lo._

_-AAAAAH! Seu animal imundo! – puxou-a pelas costas e a jogou porta afora. _

_Quando deu por si, Susumo lhe deu um empurrão que o lançou pelo corredor. Bateu a cabeça tão forte na parede que desmaiou. Mas não sem antes atirar para o alto._

_Susumo corria, mesmo seu corpo não agüentando um suspiro. Ele fez uma promessa. Ele iria cumpri-la. _

_Desceu rapidamente as escadas indo em direção ao seu carro. Não tinha levado mala, não tinha levado nada. Seu filho era sua prioridade. Entrou no carro rápido, acelerou o veículo antes mesmo de Kai fechar a porta, e por pouco Mary não ficou para trás._

_-Papai! O senhor não pode dirigir! –Kai não se importava em ser levado, queria seu pai bem._

_-Não se preocupe, vou ficar be- _

_Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, se escutou vários barulhos de tiros. Olhou o retrovisor, e cerca de cinco carros o perseguiam. Alguns tentavam atirar no pneu, mas falhavam. Outros atingiam os vidros, que se estraçalharam na hora. Não estavam brincando dessa vez._

_-Por que estão perseguindo a gente? –se perguntava alto Kai para si mesmo._

_-Não estão nos perseguindo... Eles querem você. –Dizia ainda de olho na estrada._

_-Por quê? Não entendo isso!_

_-Não quero que entenda, quero que se proteja. Se abaixe! –Outro tiro atingiu o vidro da frente –o detrás estava completamente destruído. _

_Por sorte o tiro foi na direção oposta à Susumo._

_-Eu te amo filho! Nunca se esqueça. –dobrou bruscamente numa esquina._

_-Por que está me dizendo isso? –Kai não entendia mais nada._

_Os sons dos tiros se intensificavam cada vez mais._

_-O que está acontecendo afinal? –estava muito confuso._

_-Escuta, fique abaixado, aqueles homens vieram para... -O pai não conseguia terminar a frase, aquela palavra era forte demais para dizer ao filho, não poderia fazer isso._

_-Pai? –ele estava muito estranho, estava assustando-o._

_-Filho... -tentava, mas era difícil._

_-O que foi pai? O que tem de errado com o senhor? Estou com medo, o que eles querem? –mil perguntas se formavam na mente da criança._

_-Eles querem...- deu uma breve pausa -Filho, escuta com atenção, talvez eu não... Não saia vivo daqui, mas eu quero que você saiba, que eu e sua mãe te amamos, tá? –fazia um grande esforço, mas ele tinha que saber._

_-Como assim pai! Por que está me dizendo isso? –um nó se formava em sua garganta._

_-A sua mãe era quem mais te amava, ela morreu para te proteger. –juntava forças._

_-Ela o que!? Como assim papai? O que está acontecendo? –Kai não queria acreditar._

_-Você é o nosso maior orgulho, eu sei que não teve tempo de crescer como uma criança normal, por isso eu sinto muito. –Pouco a pouco, explicava, enquanto desviava dos carros._

_-Normal? Pai! Me explica o que está havendo! –Agora estava realmente exaltado._

_-Você... Você se lembra da medalha que te dei no seu aniversário? –seu corpo dolorido quase não o deixava falar, mas continuava._

_-Fala da Suzaku?_

_-Sim. Aquilo não é real._

_-Como assim não é real? Você me treinou para controlá-la, eu até consegui invocá-la uma vez, como não é real?!_

_-O bit não é real, por que a verdadeira, filho, está dentro de você!_

_Houve uma pausa. O silêncio tomou conta no carro por alguns minutos._

_-Dentro... De mim? –Não compreendia onde seu pai queria chegar, era tudo sem sentido, parecia querer torturá-lo com as palavras._

_-Isso mesmo. Suzaku está dentro de você. O espírito de uma das quatro feras sagradas está dentro de você, a Fênix vermelha nasceu dentro do seu corpo!_

_-Mas o que isso tem a ver com a morte da mamãe?! –Não importava, ele queria saber._

_-Foi... O seu avô quem começou tudo isso... –parecia cuspir aquelas palavras._

_-O vovô? –não se recordava de seu avô ter participado de alguma coisa._

_-O seu avô trabalhava com estudos que envolviam as feras-bit. Ele testava em pessoas, animais. Só que nenhuma das experiências deu certo. Todos morriam, por que as feras que ele tinha, eram todas feitas de chips de computador. Mas seu avô nunca parou com os estudos. Foi quando ele decidiu procurar a sua própria fera-bit, e viajou durante anos, mas não teve nenhum sucesso. Com isso ele voltou pra casa, quase quatro anos depois de você ter nascido. Só que..._

_-O que foi? –já perguntava mais calmo, queria entender até o fim._

_-Ele descobriu a Suzaku em você..._

_Kai permaneceu em silêncio._

_-__Quando ele voltou você estava doente, teve febre alta e ninguém sabia o motivo, nem mesmo os médicos, mas por incrível que pareça você brincava normalmente, embora vez ou outra desmaiasse. _

_Um dia, estávamos todos juntos na frente da nossa casa, eu, você, sua mãe e seu avô. Houve um momento em que você se afastou com seu avô para ajudar um passarinho que havia caído do ninho, e antes de devolvê-lo, houve um acidente. Uma moto desgovernada veio em sua direção. Naquele momento seu avô era quem estava mais perto de você, mas ele não chegaria a tempo. Eu e sua mãe entramos em pânico, mas você queria salvar o pobre animal, então você a libertou pela primeira vez._

_O garoto escutava palavra por palavra. Não importava o barulho dos tiros, nem a alta velocidade que causava turbulência, ele estava concentrado demais na história do pai, mesmo não recordando dela._

_-Você. Um menininho tão pequeno, liberou um poder devastador em volta de todos. Primeiro, houve um clarão, acredito ter visto suas asas em sua volta, elas bateram tão forte que levou a moto para longe, porém, ela te descontrolou. Aquele vento te rodeou formando uma grande esfera, eu e seu avô tentamos nos aproximar, mas a temperatura estava muito alta, depois, pequenas labaredas se formaram na grama, e acho que isso durou pouco mais que cinco minutos, quando de alguma forma, aquela energia se dissipou. Quando eu corri pra te ver, você não tinha nenhum arranhão, e o mais engraçado, foi que o passarinho começou assoviar e saiu voando das suas mãos. Porém, eu percebi que seu avô começou a te observar com outros olhos..._

_Seu avô fundou uma empresa que fabricava diversos tipos de beyblade, ela era muito famosa na cidade e rendeu uma fortuna a ele. Você adorava visitá-la, e ele sempre usava isso como pretexto para que vocês fossem visitá-la juntos, mas na verdade, ele sempre esteve te monitorando para os estudos dele, ele queria a fera a qualquer custo, e você não importava pra ele. Ele retiraria a Suzaku do seu corpo, e transformaria numa arma poderosa de destruição em massa, mas isso resultaria num grande caos, e poderia te levar a morte._

_Kai tomou um susto com aquelas palavras. Nunca desconfiou das atitudes do seu avô. Mesmo que ele agisse estranho às vezes, achava que era o jeito dele, e se não fosse seu pai dizer aquilo, ele acharia um completo absurdo._

_-A sua mãe tentou pará-lo... –Kai sentiu sua voz mudar de tom._

_-Não. Não, não, não. –Kai não queria que ele terminasse a frase, doía demais só de pensar naquilo. "Ela não poderia estar morta." "Ou poderia?"_

_-Eu sinto muito... Eu cheguei muito tarde, e seu avô teve a coragem de dizer tudo o que havia feito, e que naquele momento, ele estava a sua procura. Mas eu jurei que te protegeria. –ele sentia como se estivesse pondo sal em suas feridas, mas aquilo tinha que ser dito._

_-Então ela está... Está... Morta?! –ele não queria de nenhuma maneira acreditar._

_-Me desculpe... Me desculpe... _

_Kai abaixou a cabeça, mas não estava zangado. Não estava triste, não tanto quanto pensaria que ficaria. Ele não desejava que ela tivesse partido, mas no fundo ele já sabia disso, ele só negava para si mesmo._

_-Não foi culpa sua. A mamãe morreu para me proteger afinal, por isso estou feliz._

_Susumo iria dizer alguma coisa, mas quando olhou para frente, viu uma limusine preta e vários carros bloqueando a passagem._

_-Vovô?! –se abismou com a presença de tantos carros, e o seu avô bem na frente deles com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Ele estava disposto a tudo para conseguir o garoto._

_Susumo se pôs a dar ré, mas os outros carros a qual o perseguiam, bloquearam a única passagem disponível._

_-Merda! –Susumo estava encurralado._

_Lentamente, Kai viu seu avô se aproximar. Susumo assumiu um semblante de puro ódio, ele não se aproximaria do seu filho. _

_-Kai, aconteça o que acontecer, fique no carro. –Sua voz rígida deixou o filho paralisado._

_E sem qualquer aviso, começaram a atirar na direção de Susumo. Ele se abaixou junto do filho, e por muita sorte, nenhuma das balas o acertaram. _

_O carro já estava inteiramente estraçalhado por conta das dezenas de tiros, e já ameaçava pegar fogo._

_Kai e Susumo logo saíram do carro, e Soichiro foi se aproximando lentamente._

_-Fique longe do meu filho! –Dizia Susumo num tom ameaçador._

_Soichiro assumiu um olhar de desprezo diante àquela cena. Apontou a pistola prateada a atirou friamente sem qualquer remorso._

_Susumo, como era de se esperar, se encolheu em volta do filho recebendo todas as seis balas. Quando Kai percebeu, era tarde demais... Seu pai estava morto bem na sua frente, sem qualquer ressentimento, sem misericórdia. Não houve nem tempo de se despedir._

_-I-isso... Isso não tá acontecendo. Não tá acontecendo. –Repetia para si mesmo mil vezes. –Papai? Você tá bem? –e as lágrimas não tardaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. –Levanta. –pedia sacudindo levemente o cadáver do pai. –Vamos pra casa. –Ele não acreditaria em seus olhos._

_Uma sombra rodeou o garoto. Kai viu seu avô o olhando de um jeito amedrontador. O contraste da luz contra a sombra em seu rosto espantava o garoto. Ele iria morrer também? Não. Ele sabia que seu avô o queria, e por isso matou seu pai, sua mãe, ele matou Mary._

_No instante em que pensava no que seu avô havia feito, Mary se preparava para avançar em Soichiro, mas ele apenas levantou o pé e pisou bruscamente na cabeça da gatinha esmagando todo o seu crânio. Mais sangue escorria pelo asfalto. _

_Ele perdeu tudo naquele momento, e percebeu que estava morrendo junto com eles..._

_A única coisa que Kai pensava era o porquê que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele. Ele foi um mau menino? Por que um castigo tão cruel? Por que aconteceu com ele? _

_Quando percebeu, sua mãe já tinha morrido, não teve tempo de salvar o pai, Mary não merecia aquilo. Por que aquele maldito espírito tinha nascido no corpo dele? Por quê?_

_O ódio tomou conta de sua alma. Ele mataria todos e destruiria tudo. Ele se vingaria. Ou morreria tentando..._

_Uma grande explosão tomou conta da avenida, o chão rachou e formou uma imensa cratera. O asfalto começou a derreter e sangue escorria pelos olhos do garotinho. Soichiro não previa aquela reação repentina, não teve tempo de revidar. Um vendaval se formou, quente como o inferno lançando todos os carros para longe, muito dos homens morreram carbonizados, mas Soichiro conseguiu se proteger atrás de um muro de concreto._

_-Desgraçado. –Kai disse fora de si, sem sentimento, sem medo, sem limites..._

_Soichiro pensou em atirar, mas não tinha mais balas e se amaldiçoou por isso. Kai estava mais perto de si, ele iria matá-lo com certeza. Boris o salvou._

_Correu sorrateiramente como um rato pelo esgoto, pegou uma coleira e prendeu no pescoço do garoto. Ele quase morreu eletrocutado. Todo o seu corpo paralisou. E por fim, caiu desmaiado._

_A pista destruída, cadáveres queimados e deformados espalhado por todos os lados, em todas as direções, alguns gritavam em agonia, mas já estavam a um fio da morte. Soichiro o olhou com tanto ódio que chutou o garotinho ainda desmaiado._

_-Seu moleque nojento! Vai me pagar. –E começou a dar risadas loucas._

_..._

_Continua..._

_..._

Acabou. Fim do capitulo. E então, gostaram, odiaram?

Bem, saiu diferente do que eu achei que seria, mas acho que ficou melhor assim. Essa cena era pra ter acontecido a dois capítulos atrás, mas não deu... Tive que adicionar uns detalhes.

Espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês.

Bey-jus e até a próxima! (se o bem maior permitir ahihi)


	8. O reformatório Dia um

YOOOOOOO MINAAAAA! Que saudade *.* Trago-vos agora mais um capítulo de Meu doce sonho recém improvisado ahuahuahauahau

Bla, Bla, Bla não me pertence...

Bla, bla, bla fim lucrativos... (todo mundo sabe disso ¬¬#)

Apreciem a leitura...

...

_Capítulo VIII – O reformatório – Dia um._

_Outra manhã nascia. Gélida. Solitária. Cruel._

_O branco se perdia na imensidão. Calmo e amedrontador. Já sabem onde estamos? Eu sei que sabem._

_Voltamos àquela velha construção._

_Tão silenciosa que dava cala-frios em qualquer um. E por que não daria? Pelo que saibamos, um edifício de dois andares, feito de tijolos grandes e cinza encardido que se perdia no granizo, não é bem um lugar onde pensamos tirar férias. Não lá dentro._

_Uma grande limusine passava pelo caminho de gelo. Preta, reluzente, "caríssima". E logo atrás, um bando de carros da mesma cor "perseguia o mestre" pelo caminho, eram pelo menos uns seis deles, o que não havia a mínima necessidade de estarem por lá, ninguém ousava andar nem perto dali._

_Da limusine brilhante, saiu um homem esbelto. Cabelos cor lavanda. Olhos escondidos por um óculo bizarro preto de lentes roxas e trajava um casaco verde cor de lodo. Levava consigo, um corpo minúsculo em seus braços. Não se mexia. Mal respirava. Estava pálido e sujo. Seu espírito, aprisionado._

_Logo após todos os carros irem embora, o grande portão cor bronze se abriu lentamente e rangendo num som agudo que ia se agravando ao abrir mais e mais. No entanto, não se precisou abrir tanto, e o homem logo adentrou._

_Lá dentro, se enxergou um pátio –isso, aquele mesmo- coberto por uma fina camada de neve e misturado com um pouco de lama e resíduos de __sangue. Logo se escutou gritos. As crianças novamente a treinar. Havia quatro fileiras de doze garotos –nenhuma garota sequer – todos enfileirados. Duas filas de cada lado treinando lançamentos numa perfeita sincronia. Todos aparentavam ter pelo menos dez anos. Recém chegados. Seus corpos suados, espancados e cansados. Não paravam. Ou então morriam..._

_O homem nem sequer notou esses "meros detalhes", via isso mil vezes todos os dias. Ele era obviamente o responsável por tudo o que acontecia naquelas redondezas, então, não se importava nem um pouco. Ele apenas seguia ordens, e gostava disso. _

_Saiu andando calmamente ainda levando aquele corpinho enrolado numa manta branca de hospital. Suas mãos eram frias e bruscas. E seus passos, eram duros como se quisesse partir o chão, ou, pelo menos, queria largar aquele fardo que carregava. Sua expressão nunca mudava. Era rígida, passou por muito em sua vida, e aprendeu a gostar da mágoa dos outros. Ele vivia para isso e isso o fazia viver. Doentio? É eu sei..._

_Ele caminhou pelos corredores escuros, sentiu o cheiro putrefato das celas vazias, e ao mesmo tempo ocupadas. Não enxergou nada fora do normal..._

_Continuou andando. Mais e mais celas. Dezenas e dezenas de crianças. Vivas, mortas. Meio vivas, meio mortas. Não preciso dizer se havia diferença, não? _

_Mais para frente chegou a um laboratório. Uma sala muito mais afastada que as celas. Embora à frente a área estivesse suja, com as portas mal pintadas, tintas descascadas saídas das paredes, do lado de dentro, a sala se encontrava perfeitamente limpa. Havia pelo menos, três pessoas acomodadas lá, mas apenas uma enfermeira estava presente, sendo o restante, médicos homens._

_-Senhor Boris. –disse uma voz feminina. –O que deseja?_

_-Cuide do garoto. –se mostrou sem expressão e largou o garoto numa cama de metal dura e fria._

_-Sim, claro. –Deu uma leve inclinada para baixo._

_-Onde estão aqueles imprestáveis? –Se virou antes de sair pela porta ficando ainda de costas para a jovem de vinte e poucos anos._

_-Estão cuidando dos corpos de três jovens. Acho que morreram de frio ou coisa parecida. –A experiência, deixava-a ainda mais fria que uma pedra de gelo._

_-Que droga. Cuidem direito dos moleques. Precisamos de homens vivos, não pirralhos mortos espalhados pelos corredores. –E saiu andando como se não tivesse ouvido nada._

_-Providenciarei. –E foi de encontro ao menininho coberto por uma manta encardida._

_A moça olhava primeiramente à manta. Via a silhueta tão pequena, que desconfiava ser algum animal ou equipamento. Delicadamente, foi puxando o pano e descobriu os cabelos azulados da criança. Dois tons. Para ela, estranho. Contudo foi retirando o resto e parou quando encontrou o rosto do garotinho. Pálido. Sereno. Calmo. Inocente. Perguntava-se o motivo para aquela criança estar num lugar como aquele. Ao que tinha percebido desde quando começara a trabalhar naquela sala, os garotos tinham em média dez, ou no máximo quatorze anos, mas o pequeno aparentava ter apenas seis. _

_-"Pobre garoto. Não vai sobreviver uma semana..."- pensava consigo tocando a testa fria do menino._

_Um pouco receada, tocou no pescoço do garoto e sentiu a pulsação. Ateou suas mãos e estavam frias. Massageou sua barriga por debaixo da roupa e não sentiu nada anormal._

_Lentamente os olhos do menininho foram se abrindo a poucas pestanejadas. Seus olhos estavam de cor entre o alaranjado e o marrom, o vermelho que tinha aos olhos se apagou. Nesse mesmo momento, a jovem também percebera que ele tremia as mãos, ombros e pescoço levemente, sendo pouco perceptível, que achou ser um acidente envolvendo eletricidade. Aproximou-se um pouco do rosto do garoto tentando prever sua reação, na qual foi inesperada. O garoto arregalou os olhos num susto e tentou freneticamente se afastar dela, o que resultou num tombo da cama alta de metal. Olhou por todos os cantos procurando uma saída, mas via a enfermeira se aproximar dele. Sua respiração acelerou, já odiava enfermeiras, médicos e hospitais, agora estava preso naquele lugar. Numa mesa perto de si, estavam alguns recipientes vazios de vidro, agarrou-os e começou a lançá-los na mulher._

_-Espere- Não vou te machucar- Fique quieto! –tentava falar com o garoto, mas ele não parava de atirar objetos nela._

_-Vai embora! –continuava a lançar os recipientes._

_-Que bagunça é essa Emmy? –perguntou o médico que acabara de entrar no consultório._

_-Victor! Faz esse moleque parar! –e uma tigela atingiu sua testa que a fez cair sentada._

_O médico apenas deu um sorriso. Para ele o garoto era engraçado, parecia um gato assustado. Andou calmamente até outra estante e tirou uma seringa com um líquido amarelado dentro._

_-Ei garoto. –chamou-o. –que tal você parar um pouco. Esses copinhos custam caro sabia? –articulava tentando acalmar o garoto._

_-Não! Fiquem longe! –e continuava a lançar os objetos._

_Porém, mesmo assim o médico continuava a se aproximar. O garoto logo percebeu que já tinha jogado praticamente tudo, e ficara encurralado num canto. O médico se aproveitou e começou a se aproximar cada vez mais. Fez uma expressão séria que deixou o garoto totalmente desesperado, e começou a chorar fechando os olhos. Sentiu o homem chegar bem pertinho de si e se abaixando, mas não aconteceu nada por alguns segundos._

_-Psiu. Ei. Qual o seu nome? –perguntou o médico tranquilamente._

_O garotinho sem entender nada, abriu os olhos e viu o homem agachado bem na sua frente. Mas não disse nada._

_-Boris trouxe um garoto mudo? Que cara estranho... –comentou._

_-Não- Não sou mudo... –o menino não gostara do comentário._

_-Ora, não é mesmo. Então, que tal responder minha pergunta? –sorriu simpático._

_-Meu nome... É Kai. –respondeu-o baixinho._

_-Que nome legal. Ei, levanta daí, que tal você sentar ali? É melhor que ficar sentado no chão. –se levantou ainda inclinado para o garoto lhe estendendo a mão._

_Kai hesitou por alguns instantes, mas por fim pegou sua mão. _

_O que não esperava era o puxão que levou e uma agulhada no braço. Depois dormiu. _

_-Credo, ele é só uma criança! –contestou à atitude do médico na sua frente._

_-Ora, cale a boca, eu sou o profissional aqui. –E pegou o menino nos braços._

_-Que vai fazer com ele? –o observou deitando o menino novamente na cama frígida._

_-Só examinar, depois jogo ele numa cela. –começou a tirar a camisa do menino._

_A jovem nada disse. Ficou apenas observando o homem. Estava enojada diante seus atos. Ao perceber isso, o homem se virou para Emmy e a olhou cinicamente._

_-Ciúmes? Que tal te dar uma consulta daqui a pouco? Não vou cobrar nada. –sorriu sádico tocando seu queixo._

_-Fique longe de mim seu asqueroso! –repeliu as mãos do sujeito e saiu do lugar._

_-Que mulher. –Disse sarcasticamente voltando à atenção para o garotinho._

_Ao observá-lo, não viu sequer um arranhão, só um pouco de sujeira nos braços, nas pernas e no rosto. Depois não quis examinar mais nada. Era por volta das nove da manhã e preferia dormir a ficar examinando um garoto qualquer._

_-Joe! –chamou em voz alta._

_-O que é? –veio a voz na pequena cozinha atrás da sala de consulta._

_-Vem cá caramba! –disse aborrecido._

_Da porta, veio um homem alto, mais até que o outro quem o chamara. Eram muito parecidos. Pele clara, cabelo loiro, olhos acinzentados e era um pouco mais musculoso que o irmão à sua frente._

_-O que é? –sua expressão irritada era o que o diferenciava do irmão que tinha um rosto de "malandro esperto"._

_-Leva esse moleque até uma cela. Quero dormir. –coçou a cabeça com ar de moleza._

_O mais velho pegou o garoto nos braços indo em direção à porta._

_-Passou a noite com aquela vadia né? –perguntou num total descaso antes de atravessar a portaria._

_-Vai se ferrar! –e entrou para dentro da cozinha._

_No corredor, Joe caminhava com o menino nos braços, procurou a primeira cela vazia que encontrou e deitou o garoto em uma parte alta colada à parede. A cela tinha um banheiro minúsculo. Onde Joe o tinha deitado, era como um banco comprido de concreto com alguns panos sujos de poeira em cima. Tinha um cheiro fraco de ferrugem e era frio devido ao clima. Joe nem sequer olhou o menininho e voltou ao laboratório._

_..._

_Quando Kai despertou, era por volta de seis da tarde. Sonolento, mal entendia o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Até a cena de o pai lhe vir como um estalo em sua mente. As lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto novamente, e mais de mil perguntas e informações circundavam seus pensamentos:_

_Mamãe está morta. Papai se foi. Mary morreu. Soichiro os matou. Não me despedi de nenhum deles. Estou preso. Com frio. Com medo. Sozinho._

_Kai se encolheu encostando a testa entre os joelhos. Seus ombros começaram a tremer devido ao choro. O que ele tinha agora? O que iria acontecer naquele momento? O que faria daqui pra frente? Perguntas e mais perguntas. Mas ele só queria a família dele de volta. Queria que isso tudo não passasse de um mero pesadelo. Que mais tarde iria acordar e sua mãe estivesse na cozinha preparando panquecas. Que Mary estivesse dormindo do seu lado, e seu pai o esperando acordar._

_Todos esses pensamentos o doíam profundamente. Era como um buraco em seu peito, que tinha engolido seu coração. Ele achava que também havia morrido..._

_-Papai... O que eu faço? –murmurava baixinho, quase inaudível. –Onde vocês estão? –ele sofria a cada palavra pronunciada. –Não quero ficar aqui. –doía a cada pensamento._

"_Por favor Kai, não chore." _

_Uma voz familiar o rodeou._

_-Suzaku? –perguntou-se assustado._

"_Não fique triste." –tinha um tom melódico, como a voz de uma mãe._

_Mas isso só piorou. O garoto cerrou os punhos, com raiva, ódio._

_-Isso é tudo culpa sua! –A voz do menino mudara completamente de tom. –Por que você nasceu dentro de mim?! –Ele passaria a odiá-la. –Eles morreram por sua causa! –agora as lágrimas que carregavam, magoavam mais que lágrimas de sangue, e pesava mais do que chumbo._

"_Kai... Eu sinto muito..." –a voz ficou melosa._

_-Não sente! Não foi seu pai que morreu! Sua mãe! Nada! Você me fez perder tudo! Eu te odeio! –E seu coraçãozinho foi se apertando cada vez mais._

_A voz sumiu... E agora estava mesmo sozinho._

_O reformatório se transformou na sua cova. No inferno. Ele morreria ali. Com uma dor que nunca iria sumir._

_Mas Kai tinha novas companheiras._

_A dor._

_A raiva._

_A solidão._

_A mágoa._

_A tristeza._

_A amargura._

_As lágrimas._

_Ele passaria a conviver com todas elas. Todos os dias. Todas as tardes. E conseqüentemente, também as noites._

_As madrugadas seriam frias. Ele notaria que mesmo rodeado de crianças, ele estaria sempre só. O que tinha, era apenas a própria vida. Azeda e maldita. Ficaria sentado diante da neve que congelava sua pele. Teria sangue espalhado pelo seu rosto. E um sujeito de manto negro só esperando a sua chegada. _

_Para Kai... Não fazia a menor diferença._

_Continua..._

_..._

Mais um capítulo terminado! Bom, era para ter sido postado ontem, mas não tinha terminado ainda, e me faltou idéias, bem como o tempo que foi curto.

Capítulo minúsculo? Eu sei. Mas não deu pra alargar. T.T E talvez daqui em diante, serão em média três (contando com esse) capítulos curtos. Eu tô enrolando muito...¬¬ Mas não é por querer X.X só peço um tiquin de paciência, e se quiserem, e o tempo deixar, eu postarei o que seria para hoje n.n

Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo. Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos. Sugestões também o/

Bey-jus e até a próxima!


	9. O reformatório Dia dois

Bem pessoal, tô de volta. Dessa vez não tenho nada a dizer, e não vou enrolar.

Bla, bla, bla direitos autorais...

Bla, bla, bla não tem fins lucrativos...

Apreciem a leitura...

...

_Capítulo IX – O reformatório – Dia dois._

_Um espaço negro. _

_Direita: escuro._

_Esquerda: escuro._

_À frente: escuro._

_Atrás: Escuro._

_Para onde quer que Kai olhasse, estava tudo negro. Não havia coisa nenhuma. Nem vento, nem som, nem nada. Só escuridão._

_-Eu morri? –se perguntou por mero desentendimento sobre a situação._

"_Hey campeão!" –A voz veio e logo sumiu._

_-Papai! –exclamou se virando na direção de onde vinha a voz._

_Não viu nada..._

"_Querido. Como foi a escola?" –Uma voz feminina, não tardou e esvaeceu._

_-Mamãe! –se virou novamente._

_Não havia nada..._

_Um indivíduo minúsculo começou a andar em sua direção. Pequeno, de pêlos brancos e calda felpuda._

_-Mary...? –identificou-a._

_Kai esboçou um sorriso. Estava feliz por vê-la, e por ela estar bem. Agachou-se para pegá-la, mas quando mal chegou ao chão, a gatinha começou a se contorcer e virou pó._

_Kai ficou paralisado diante àquela cena. Foi um susto imenso._

_-O que é isso?... –ajoelhou-se._

"_Está sozinho?" –um vozear infantil._

_-Quem está aí? –perguntou diante do nada._

"_Vem comigo." –continuou._

_-Quem é você? –Kai virava em todas as direções mas não via nada._

"_Vem." –Só pedia numa voz melosa, enjoativa._

_-Quem é? Apareça! –Kai só ouviu risos._

_Do nada, começou a escutar sons de um objeto fazendo corda duas vezes. Houve um breve silêncio em seguida. Depois um barulho de algo caindo no chão. Kai sentiu algo como um dejavú, já havia ouvido aquilo em algum lugar. Depois, o que suspeitava._

"_Uma doce melodia que fazia Kai estremecer."_

_-Bianca Less... –Lembrou momentaneamente do nome e da caixinha de música._

_Logo após sentiu um calor incomum. Crescia e crescia. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão saia de uma luz, a temperatura aumentava._

_Risadas novamente. A mão tentando alcançá-lo._

"_Vem. Rápido!" –a voz continuava no mesmo tom meloso._

_Mas essas mãos queimaram até Kai enxergar tudo vermelho. Acordou..._

_..._

_Três da madrugada. Tempestade de granizo. Tudo escuro._

_Kai se viu confuso._

_O reformatório estava silencioso. Só a ventania fazendo companhia às paredes no lado de fora._

_Kai estava numa cela afastada das demais. Encolhido, enquanto a tempestade dançava lá fora. Tremia e tremia. Seus lábios estavam arroxeados. Seus olhos, fechados com força. Sua pele, esbranquiçada e meio avermelhada. Estava realmente frio naquele dia._

_Os corredores estavam escuros. Havia algumas goteiras espalhadas pelo teto infamado. Pingava, uma, duas, três vezes, e assim ia se seguindo._

_O garotinho ainda encolhido, escutou passos no corredor sombrio. Boris caminhava lentamente, corredor por corredor. Eram constantes. Duros. Enregelado. Amedrontadores. _

_O garotinho não quis sequer abrir os olhos. Já tinha sido um pesadelo no dia anterior, hoje então seria pior diante àquele que tinha medo de verdade._

_Ele na realidade, rezava para que os passos continuassem até ultrapassar a cela onde estava. Ouvia os passos chegarem mais perto. Queria que passasse direto e fosse embora. Continuou a ouvir os passos. "Vai embora, vai embora". Murmurava em sua mente. Os passos pararam._

_-"Não" –E se encolheu mais ainda. _

_Ele estava bem na sua frente. Sentia._

_Boris o olhou com escárnio._

_-Levante-se! –sua voz abrasiva fazia o garoto se encolher ainda mais._

_-Ande logo! –Boris não tinha a mínima paciência com garotos._

_Kai não se mexia._

_Boris assumiu um semblante de odiosidade. Andou brevemente e puxou o menino pelos cabelos._

_-Argh! Me solta! –Estava suspenso do chão e evitava olhar nos olhos de Boris._

_O sujeito o lançou com força para o chão. Kai bateu a testa bruscamente no piso áspero de concreto e logo começou a sangrar._

_-Da próxima, você vai ficar de pé! –E chutou o estômago do garoto com força, e um resquício de saliva escorria por sua boca em finos fios. –Vai me obedecer! –Chutou-o novamente. –Ou então vou te espancar até você morrer! –Pisou em suas costas e se ouviu uns estalos._

_-Eu... Não ligo. –sua voz sumindo até ficar mudo de tanta dor que sentia._

_-Oh, então o menininho é valente. –Pisoteou sua cabeça. –Vamos ver até onde você agüenta. –e pôs mais força nos pés._

_Kai gritava de dor. Queria que a dor fosse logo embora. Queria morrer. Ou, pelo menos, desmaiar. Mas Boris não parava. Ele o levantava e socava seu rosto com vontade. Doía muito. E sua face estava entre o vermelho do sangue e o roxo dos golpes. _

_Boris deveria ter ficado pelo menos meia hora a espancá-lo sem parar. E Kai já nem se mexia. Boris ainda o segurava pelo pescoço, o que deixava Kai sufocado. Aproximou o garoto perto de si sussurrando algo no seu ouvido:_

_-Da próxima vez, obedeça... –o olhou nos olhos, e lambeu o sangue no queixo de Kai._

_O garoto se sentiu tão enojado que teve vontade de vomitar naquele momento, mas já nem sabia se ainda estava vivo. Seu corpo estava dormente. Não conseguia nem distinguir qual parte do seu corpo mais doía. Só sentia o sangue escorrendo no meio da testa._

_Boris largou-o em um canto qualquer e abandonou o garoto indo embora trancando a cela._

"_Kai!" –a voz de Suzaku retornara._

_Kai continuou em silêncio, desabado no chão._

"_Eu sinto muito. Não pude ser útil. Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me!"_

_-Eu... Te odeio... É tudo culpa sua... –A voz do garoto estava completamente falhada._

"_Mas eu..."_

_-Vai... Embora... –Ele não agüentava mais tê-la em seu corpo._

"_Kai..."_

_-Vai embora! –Ele não agüentava ter uma assassina presa a sua alma._

"_Mas eu não... Posso..."_

_Kai não tinha mais forças, desmaiou ali mesmo naquela manhã fria de granizo._

_..._

_Kai acordou dez horas depois com uma forte chibatada nas costas. Boris estava na cela, e seu olhar dizia querer Kai de pé. E o menino logo entendeu. Arduamente se levantou. Suas juntas doíam como se as tivessem triturado, mas iria ser pior se não se levantasse. Boris sorriu. Talvez satisfeito._

_Logo os dois andavam pelo corredor. Kai vez ou outra tremia as pernas, mas não caia. E Boris ficava atento, pronto para chicoteá-lo por qualquer coisa que não fosse de seu agrado._

_Logo eles chegaram em uma sala fechada. Uma grande porta quase tão espessa quanto à de entrada, os prendiam lá dentro. _

_Kai enfrentaria seu primeiro teste de treinamento naquela abadia._

_A sala estava toda, e quase que completamente pintada de cinza bem escuro. Os equipamentos tinham um aspecto velho e medonho. No piso tinha algumas setas pintadas – o que na verdade não serviam para nada. E bem no centro, estava uma cuia clássica, com o interior pintado de vermelho alaranjado._

_Kai obviamente ainda estava muito cansado, além de que não entendia de absolutamente nada daquele lugar._

_Boris não o olhou, muito menos se deu ao trabalho de explicar o objetivo do teste. "Não daria aquele luxo todo."_

_Só o que fez foi apenas lhe entregar um lançador básico e uma beyblade de treinamento padrão, verde com detalhes cinza. Deixou o garoto lá e foi em direção a um andar superior para acompanhar todos os passos de Kai._

_Quando a porta foi trancada, Kai escutou um bipar vindo da porta, na qual suspeitou ser uma senha. Não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir que a porta só seria aberta apenas quando conseguisse completar a prova, seja ela qual fosse. _

_Lutou para se manter de pé e sem medo. _

_Antes da prova ter início, o garoto observou os objetos ao seu redor, para assim, manter cautela. Tinha de ser rápido, pois pelo que percebera, poderia morrer em menos de um segundo. Não que fizesse alguma diferença entre morrer ou permanecer vivo, porém, mesmo cansado e com medo, ele não entregaria sua vida tão facilmente, já que seus pais lutaram tanto para protegê-lo, então permaneceria vivo por eles. Suas mortes não seriam em vão._

_Pelo que pôde observar na sala, foi que nas paredes havia cinco lançadores automáticos espalhados em cada lado das divisórias. Todas feitas de uma liga de metal muito pesada. No chão, notara as setas, mas sabia que era apenas uma armadilha para confundi-lo. Dentro da cuia não tinha nada que o atrapalhasse, então poderia ir até lá sem nenhum problema. Entretanto, ainda não descobrira qual o objetivo do jogo._

_Mas antes que conseguisse reparar em mais algum detalhe da sala, aleatoriamente os lançadores começaram a alastrar as beyblade afiadas._

_Algumas acertaram duas das pontas do cabelo de Kai cortando pequenos fios em segundos, e quando Kai deu por si, suas roupas tinham virado trapos e seu rosto já tinha pequenos arranhões._

_Ele tentou abaixar-se, mas viu que aquilo era inútil, duas beyblades atingiram em cheio suas costas. Agora estava verdadeiramente assustado. Ele não conseguiria passar dali, eram muitas para combater._

"_Kai! Eu acredito em você!"_

_-Suzaku, cala a boca! –detestava ouvir sua voz._

"_Eu sei que consegue!"_

_-Fique quieta! –Não tinha como escapar._

"_Lute!"_

_Ela estava mentindo..._

_-Por que não me ajuda ao invés de falar besteira! –sabia que as palavras eram inúteis._

"_A coleira Kai, a coleira."_

_Ele tinha que vencer sozinho..._

_-Porcaria! –E se levantou._

_-"O que eu faço?..." –só o que conseguia era esquivar de alguns piões._

"_Lance!"_

_-Lançar? Pra onde? –já nem sabia onde estava, seus movimentos o fazia ficar tremendamente sem senso de direção._

"_A cuia!"_

_-Por que diabos eu lançaria pra cuia!? –não estava entendendo nada._

"_Esgote o tempo Kai! É o objetivo!"_

_Sem muita escolha, Kai começou a procurar pela tal, mas tinha sempre que desviar dos piões._

_Lançou..._

_Não teve força o bastante. Uma das engrenagens atingiu a beyblade que usava e a fez ricochetear._

_-Droga! –resmungou._

_Continuou a desviar, mas houve outro problema, agora tinha de procurar a sua beyblade no meio das outras "mortas" –que aliás era a única que estava inteira por conta das engrenagens quebrarem tudo ao lançá-las. Desviava e procurava memorizar cada canto da sala, mas só via uma porção de beyblades roxas espalhadas em todas as direções. _

_A cada tempo que passava, os lançadores ficavam mais rápidos. Kai não era tão preciso quanto às máquinas. Por fim, acabou achando-a, mas ela estava muito longe, mesmo assim correu em sua direção. Quando a pegou na mão, não pensou em mais nada, lanço-a logo que teve chance. Ela chegou à cuia._

_-E agora? –perguntava quando achava ser o fim._

"_Você terá que esperar."_

_-Esperar o que? Eu já lancei! –Já estava quase em seu limite._

"_Há um tempo, você terá que agüentar até lá."_

_E Kai assim fez. Começou a desviar, mesmo cansado, mesmo no limite, não iria desistir agora. Até que..._

_Um dos aparelhos acertou a sua beyblade que estava na cuia. A força foi tremenda que a lançou para fora e a rachou. Kai sequer acreditava que tudo o que havia feito tinha ido por água abaixo._

_-Essa não! –por que tinha que ser agora? –O que eu faço? –começava a se desesperar._

"_Pegue-a!"_

_Kai não teve tempo de contestar, precisava ser rápido._

_Quando a alcançou, viu que já estava aos pedaços._

"_Não posso te ajudar quando estou dentro de você, mas posso te ajudar ficando do lado de fora."_

_-O que quer dizer? Você vai sair? –temia ser eletrocutado novamente._

"_Não vai acontecer nada a menos que eu não use o meu poder no seu corpo."_

_E Suzaku emitiu um pequeno brilho e penetrou no bit transparente da beyblade em cacos. Em poucos minutos, ela começou a se transformar. Dois círculos se desenharam em cima rodeando a peça na qual Suzaku emitiu sua imagem, e o verde deu lugar a um dourado extremamente brilhante._

"_Agora lance!"_

_-Incrível... –pegou o lançador e se preparou para lançá-la. –Mas Suzaku, eu não tenho muita força! –avisou-a._

"_Não se preocupe. Apenas lance. Se confiar em mim vai dar tudo certo!"_

_E lançou..._

_Foi um movimento majestoso, Suzaku transmitia um brilho forte na qual não deixava nenhuma beyblade inimiga se aproximar. Quando chegou bem ao centro, soltou um anel brilhante e dourado que destruiu todas as engrenagens sem atingir Kai, que era muito pequeno e não chegou nem perto de si._

_O jogo terminou em alguns minutos com Kai ajoelhado no chão e uma beyblade sem cor destruída no centro da cuia. Logo Boris apareceu._

_-Nada mau garoto. –disse por dizer._

_O único som que emitia era a própria respiração, pesada e desacertada._

_-Vamos embora. –virou as costas._

_E Kai o seguiu._

_Quando Kai retornou à cela, Boris permaneceu junto de si e afagou os cabelos._

_-Você não é tão inútil. –o olhava de um jeito estranho aos olhos de Kai._

_Nada mais nada menos que malícia.._

_Boris acariciava seu rosto, mas Kai sentia algo áspero o tocando. Estava se sentindo sujo. Apenas desviou seu rosto das mãos canastras daquele sujeito._

_-Ora menino. Tenha calma. –sua voz era maldosa._

_-Fica longe! –Kai gritou por fim._

_Boris sorriu diante à frase do garotinho assustado e tornou a tocar os lábios pequeninos de Kai. O menino estremecia._

"_Fique longe!" –Suzaku não deixaria alguém como ele se aproximar do garoto. Porém, seu ato resultou num choque forte em Kai. O que atingiu Boris também._

_-Seu pirralho! –Deu um tapo violento no rosto do garoto que ficou bastante vermelho._

_O menino caiu no chão._

_Boris com muita raiva, começou a arrastar o garoto contra sua vontade. Parou quando chegou até o pátio vazio e escuro pela noite._

_-Agora vai ter uma lição. –ainda o olhava de um jeito furioso._

_Jogou o garoto contra a parede, tirou sua camisa e prendeu os dois braços numa corrente presa à parede fria._

_-Ficará aí até o amanhecer. –e foi embora._

_Kai já tremia de frio._

"_Não se preocupe, vou aquecer você."_

_E Suzaku começou a emitir uma energia quente, mas fraca para não ativar o aparelho no pescoço de Kai. Lentamente o garotinho parava de tremer._

_-Suzaku... –murmurava baixo._

"_Sim?..."_

_-Obrigado... –Não tardou e Kai adormeceu._

"_Boa noite... Kai."_

_Continua..._

_..._

E lá se foi outro capítulo. Ficou grande, não esperava que ficasse assim, espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês.

Por sorte minha dor de cabeça não interferiu nesse capitulo.

Eu tô usando demais o notebook do papai... X.x

Bem, não tenho mais o que dizer, eu só peço uma reviewzinha. Pode não curar a AIDS, mas cura o mau humor e depressão de cancerianas tipo eu kkkkkkkkk

Bey-jus e até a próxima o/


	10. O reformatório Dia três

Yooooooooo minaaaaaa! O/

Bem, taí o capítulo. Espero que gostem.

E Ana, onegai, não mate o Boris ainda, preciso dele... Mas quando a fic acabar quem sabe :P

Apreciem a leitura.

...

_Capítulo X –O reformatório – dia três_

_O dia estava novamente gélido. A semana era de inverno bastante rigoroso, sem contar que a Rússia já era fria por natureza. _

_O reformatório se encontrava não só à neve, mas com mantos finos e transparentes presa nas paredes. O chão estava tal como o fundo de um freezer. E o vento poderia gelar até uma alma._

_Kai continuava no pátio, ainda amarrado entre as correntes e quase totalmente despido no meio do temporal das quatro da manhã. Entretanto, a criança não sentia frio, Suzaku estava envolta de seu mestre como um lençol quente e confortável. Como um abraço de uma mãe. Dormia tranquilamente aos cuidados do grande pássaro vermelho..._

_Kai se viu no meio da escuridão outra vez. Estava agachado, com a testa recostada nos joelhos e chorando. Viu-se diante dos cadáveres dos seus pais, ensangüentados e sem expressão. Ouvia o som de uma capa ao vento, já tinha sonhado com aquele sujeito vezes sem conta. Usava um capuz que ocultava o rosto, uma manta comprida preta e suas extremidades eram rasgadas. As pontas de suas mãos eram velhas e espantosas, sua cabeça ia sempre em direção a ele, e sentia um olhar pesado e de pena sobre si._

_Não conhecia aquela pessoa, mas sempre lhe fazia companhia. Não tinha medo dela._

"_Por que está chorando?" - a voz melosa retornara novamente._

_Kai virou-se para ver quem era. O sujeito de preto havia sumido. Viu que havia uma menininha em seu lugar. Ou pelo menos o que deveria ser. Só via a silhueta e seus olhos verdes-claros chamativos._

_-Quem é você? –perguntou à sombra._

_Ela por sua vez, abaixou-se inclinado a cabeça para um dos lados. Abriu um pequeno sorriso._

_-Por que me persegue? –Kai era acintoso._

"_Por que sou um anjo." - Sua voz melódica, como o tal._

_-Anjo? –continuou interrogando-a._

"_É. Eu vim pra te ajudar." - seu tom era descontraído._

_-Não acredito em você. –Não era novidade, Kai já tinha aprendido a não confiar em mais ninguém._

"_Não precisa ficar com medo. Eu fico triste quando te vejo chorando. Só quero te ajudar." –Chegou bem pertinho do garoto e olhou em seus olhos. "Você os quer de volta, não quer?"_

_Kai dessa vez ficou em silêncio._

"_Eu sei que quer. E se desejar, eu posso te ajudar a trazê-los de volta." –seus olhos ficaram bem mais chamativos._

_Kai olhou para cima, observando o nada._

_-Eu quero eles de volta. –dizia com o pensamento longe._

"_Posso te ajudar." –ficava bem mais perto do garoto._

_-Quero eles do meu lado. –fechou os olhos._

"_Vai tê-los." –persistia. Ele tinha que aceitar._

_Kai se viu confuso._

"_É só vir comigo." –estendeu-lhe a mão._

_Kai ficou a observá-la._

"_Vem, eu te ajudo." –seu rosto era angelical, tal como um bebê._

_E Kai começou a ir de encontro à menininha._

_Suzaku surgiu à sua frente._

"_Kai, esses olhos não são verdadeiros." –alertou Suzaku._

_Kai repuxou sua mão._

"_Não Kai, vem comigo! Eu posso trazê-los de volta! Posso transformar o seu sonho em realidade! É só me dar a sua mão!" –estendia a mão novamente._

_Kai estava dividido, e agora muito mais duvidoso sobre sua própria escolha._

"_Kai, eles não irão voltar. Não importa o que você faça, eles não vão voltar." –tentava convencê-lo a desistir daquela estranha._

_-Mas eu... –seu olhar estava baixo._

"_É mentira! Não vê que ela quer te afastar deles? Foi o que ela sempre fez! –seu tom foi mudando para uma voz histérica._

"_Você sabe que sempre estive com você. Desde que você nasceu." –nunca desistiria dele._

_-Eu não sei se... Eu posso... –Ele já não sabia o que realmente deveria fazer._

"_Vamos Kai, é só me estender a mão. Eles estão te esperando!" –continuava a persistir até Kai ceder._

"_Sabe que ela está mentindo!" –prosseguia Suzaku._

"_Mary também está te esperando! Eles sentem a sua falta!" –não iria desistir tão fácil._

"_Kai, me escuta. Você tem que me ouvir. Eles se foram. Era a hora deles. Você não pode mudar o passado, nem viver sobre ele. Siga em frente Kai!" –exclamava alto ao menino._

_E o garoto prestava atenção em suas palavras._

"_Kai, agora é com você! Eles queriam isso, que se tornasse uma pessoa forte!" –Buscava tudo que pudesse mantê-lo longe da menina._

_-Suzaku..._

"_Acredite em mim! Eu nunca te deixei na mão! Sempre estive do seu lado e sempre estarei. Não importa o que aconteça. Lembre-se dos velhos tempos. Nós dois juntos...!" _

_-Como sempre estaremos... –completou._

"_Isso mesmo! Abra seus olhos!" –sua voz ecoou nos ouvidos do menino._

_O garoto ficou um tempo pensando. Será mesmo que aquela desconhecida poderia trazer seus pais de volta? Poderia confiar nela?_

"_Confie em mim." –repetia a garotinha._

_Será que poderia mesmo fazer aquilo? Mas e Suzaku? Eles sempre estiveram juntos. Mesmo antes de invocá-la pela primeira vez, até antes do acidente. Ela sempre esteve lá. Ajudando em tudo. _

_Ele olhava para as duas. Suzaku, sua companheira. E a garota, que poderia trazer seus pais de volta._

"_Poderia..."_

_Quando pensou nessas palavras, viu que era uma questão de confiança..._

_E foi então que percebeu, que Suzaku era seu verdadeiro anjo. Desde o acidente aos quatro anos. Quando tinha pesadelos à noite. Quando estava triste. E mais recentemente, com a abadia. Ela salvou sua vida inúmeras vezes, e nunca pediu nada em troca. Ele não a odiava esse tempo todo. Só esteve confuso. Tinha medo de ficar só. Estava magoado. Ferido por dentro. Entretanto, Suzaku sempre esteve lá para enxugar suas lágrimas. Para curar suas feridas. Ele sempre confiou nela, por que agora seria diferente?_

_Respirou fundo._

_-Eu tomei minha decisão. –disse confiante. _

"_Diga." –esperou Suzaku à resposta do seu mestre._

_-Eu os queria de volta. –olhou para o alto novamente._

"_E posso fazer isso." –disse a menininha._

_-Eu os queria comigo, para sempre. –fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima escorrer._

"_E terá." –continuou._

_-Mas eles já se foram... –sua expressão ficou séria. -Os mortos nunca voltam. _

"_Mas, eu sou um anjo. Posso trazê-los de volta!" –persistia._

_-Se eles foram embora, foi por que era a hora deles. –Kai dizia num tom sereno._

"_Então você não sente a falta deles?" –sua voz era de raiva._

_-Não é isso. Posso ser apenas um garoto, mas eu sei que eles fizeram tudo o que podiam por mim, e se eu tivesse que encontrá-los agora, seria para me despedir. Eu entendi que de agora em diante, a única pessoa que vai decidir o meu caminho sou eu. Ninguém mais. –Kai de alguma forma, se sentia leve, ele não tinha mais arrependimentos, e agora sim poderia viver de verdade, e com coragem._

_A menininha desistiu suspirando por fim._

"_Cansei disso. Tudo bem, você venceu." –sua derrota eminente. Sem sorrisos._

_-Desculpe, eu já tomei minha decisão. –e olhou em direção à Suzaku. Fiel escudeira._

"_Meu nome é Bianca. Não esqueça, quem sabe nos vemos de novo..." –sorriu e desapareceu._

_-Suzaku. –chamou-a._

"_O que há?" –olhou o pequeno._

_-Nada. Você demorou. –sorriu e fechou os olhos._

_..._

_Depois disso, acordou diante ao temporal. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam diante do vento, mas a frieza não chegava ao seu corpo._

"_Estamos juntos..." –pronunciou um pouco baixo._

_-Como sempre estaremos. –e ela sempre o ouvia._

_Houve uma breve pausa._

"_No que está pensando?" –sentia algo diferente no olhar de Kai._

_-Por que entrou no meu corpo? –só agora surgira a curiosidade._

_Suzaku ficou um tempo calada, não esperava por aquilo._

"_Por que isso de repente?"_

_-Só quero saber. Ou é segredo? –sorriu._

"_Não há segredos entre nós." –respondeu._

_-Então me diz. –disse-lhe num tom bem calmo._

"_Bem, é uma história um pouco confusa..." –alertou um tanto sem jeito._

_-Tenho o dia todo. –brincou._

"_Na verdade, eu e sua mãe Lilian somos velhas conhecidas."_

_-Verdade? –não estava à espera._

"_Sim. Quando ela era jovem, me ajudou a escapar de uma caçada. Uns homens queriam me usar para seus próprios desejos egoístas, e roubaram uma das duas esmeraldas que eu tinha no meu templo. A sua mãe, que era apenas uma jovem de vinte e alguns anos, lutou contra eles, e com a bravura de uma deusa, conseguiu recuperá-la junto de uma fera-bit que a acompanhava, e assim ela me libertou."_

_-A mamãe? –mal acreditava._

"_Sim, e nesse dia, fique em dívida com essa moça e lhe concedi um desejo, mas ela recusou. Passados alguns longos anos, a sua mãe engravidou, mas ele teve diversos problemas e sua família a incentivava a fazer um aborto."_

_-E o que ela fez?_

"_Sua mãe sempre foi uma boa mulher. Ela se negou, mesmo a saúde dela estando ruim, ela não faria algo tão cruel. Ela não te mataria, Kai."_

_O garoto ficou sem fala, ao que Suzaku já esperava por essa reação._

"_Quando a sua mãe teve você, houve algo inesperado. Você havia nascido com múltiplos problemas de saúde, tinha apenas poucas chances de sobreviver, e quando os médicos disseram que não havia nenhuma solução, sua mãe se desesperou. Mas ela lembrou do seu pedido, que continuava guardado comigo. Ela só precisou pensar, e desejou que eu o salvasse. E eu realizei esse desejo. Eu entreguei a minha alma a você. Um segredo entre nós três."_

_-Então papai não sabia? _

"_Não, ou o desejo poderia ser desfeito."_

_-Mas você é uma deusa não é?_

"_Mas até nós temos de respeitar as leis da vida."_

_-Só que o papai viu._

"_O desejo já tinha se realizado."_

_-Mas ele não sabia._

"_Já estava feito."_

_-Não entendi._

_Suzaku suspirou._

_-Suzaku... –chamou._

"_Sim?"_

_-Brincadeira. –sorriu brincalhão. –Somos amigos?_

"_Para sempre."_

_..._

Kai reabriu seus olhos.

Depois de uma semana no laboratório se recuperando dos ferimentos no último teste de treinamento em que destruíra a sala inteira, retornara novamente à ativa.

-Vejo que já está acordado, meu aprendiz. –Boris apareceu logo que o garoto acordou.

O menino nada disse. Não o olhou, não deu atenção. Levantou-se com um olhar frio até a cela que lhe acomodara por longos dois anos. Lá permaneceu.

Já eram pouco mais de onze da noite. Tudo estava no absoluto silêncio. Kai não tinha o mínimo de sono. Seus olhinhos acesos alumiavam na escuridão atrás das grades.

-Suzaku. –avocou-a.

"Sim?" –respondeu.

-Que acha de um treino? –pegou um pião qualquer que tinha no bolso e um lançador de treino que estava embaixo do leito.

"Claro, afinal estamos juntos."

-E sempre estaremos...

Fim!

...

(era pra eu postar ontem, mas não estava muito segura de postar esse capítulo)

(N/A): Gomen, ficou minúsculo...T.T

Bem, não tenho mais nada a dizer, só que, é ofim X) espero que tenham curtido a fic e me desculpem pela confusão, mas infelizmente foi preciso.

Bey-jus e até a próxima. (Se eu puder...)


	11. Epílogo

**Meu doce sonho**

Epílogo

…

"_Você era feliz_

_Teve um pai_

_Uma mãe_

_ E você descobriu que eu existia..._

_Você sentiu dor_

_A sua mãe desapareceu, morreu_

_O seu pai foi assassinado, protegendo você_

_E aquela pobre alma, pobrezinha..._

_ A culpa foi toda minha..."_

…

"Não se desculpe pelo que já passou.

Foi embora. Não voltará.

Por algum motivo, eu me senti morto também.

E queria ir junto deles.

Mas não fui.

Por que eu não perdi tudo afinal...

Eu te tinha, assim como te tenho agora."

…

"_Mas você sofreu. Você chorou. Eu devia tê-lo protegido,_

_mas esqueci-me de que sua felicidade e segurança estava neles._

_ Não há mais dignidade em meu nome._

_ Fui feita para abrir sorrisos._

_ Mas apenas te engasguei com minhas próprias penas._

_ E não irei te pedir perdão._

_ Não terei salvação..."_

…

"Sim, não terás. Mas lembra-te, todos temos direito de nos arrependermos.

E como não posso perdoar-te, é justo lhe punir.

**Ficarás comigo, no meu corpo.**

Não serás serva, mas nossas vontades serão apenas uma.

**Terás de ser minha.**

**Aceitas** **e não recusas.**

Não aguentarei perder mais ninguém.

Tu me és preciosa, mas diga-me: sou valioso para ti?

Se sou, por favor junte meus cacos quando eu quebrar..."

…

"_Pequeno..._

_ Farei como me mandas, e se me permite, direi algo mais._

_Não estou contigo por culpa._

_ Nem por pedido algum._

_ A minha vontade sempre foi a sua._

_ Por que quero estar cotigo sempre._

_Como uma rainha que não vive sem seu rei,_

_ Sou serva que não vive sem seu senhor._

_ E queres saber mais?_

_ Digo-te agora:_

_Não sofri como você._

_ Sou velha, mas nunca soube o que é viver com alguém._

_Não sei como é perder um ser querido,_

_ Que amei verdadeiramente._

_Então responda-me:_

_ Você sabe o porquê?"_

…

"Pois diga-me."

…

"_Eu ainda não te perdi."_

…

"E certamente não irá...

Nem após o fim dos tempos."

**E fim!**

…

Poisé gente, acabou.

Fim da linha n.n

Bem, curti esse epílogo e fiquei inspirada logo depois de assistir a um filme.

De certa forma me sinto até leve com isso, e gostei de escrever esse curto epílogo, espero que tenham gostado também.

Reviews são bem-vindas.

(e desculpem por qualquer erro seja de digitação, concordância ou afins)

Bey-jinhos a todos que acompanharam até aqui ^^


	12. O tirocínio

Olá pessoal!

Advinha quem voltou?

Não, não é o Danoninho... u.u

Mas enfim, não estou prometendo nada, mas me senti empolgada em continuar a fanfic.

Vou repostar os capítulos excluídos, e aos poucos adicionando os novos – que eu ainda nem escrevi, aliás... (*risos), mas enfim, lá vai o capítulo.

(E esse é algo como uma "segunda temporada" por que de fato, os capítulos anteriores formam uma história que na verdade eu não havia planejado, mas como a "original" que eu estava esquematizando escrever tem uma forte relação com a mesma, então vai aqui mesmo. ^^)

Outro parêntese chato: (ela está minimamente editada)

Só '-'

Kkk

À tradição:

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Esta fanfic não possui qualquer fim lucrativo.

Apreciem a leitura...

...

Capítulo XI – O tirocínio.

Como em outra manhã qualquer, Kai caminhava pelos corredores funestos sob a presença de Boris numa vista um tanto cômica: Olhos sem expressão, passos calmos, silêncio...

Por que haveria uma conversa afinal?

Não eram parentes um do outro. Não havia nenhum assunto, e não poderia sequer haver. Ambos eram inimigos.

O homem caminhava junto do menino apenas por que seguia ordens restritas.

O garoto caminhava junto do homem apenas por que seguia ordens na qual era obrigado a obedecer.

Portanto, não tinha motivo algum para haver qualquer tipo de diálogo entre ambos.

Por Boris, o caminho era seguido sem se ver. Seu andar estava longe de seus pensamentos. Passar já dois anos a treinar o garoto não mudara nada a sua laia em nenhum aspecto, nem nunca mudou. O garoto tornara-se um hobby velho. Um brinquedo desgastado. Mas que ainda gostava de chacotear.

Por Kai, era uma rotina entediante. Já nem olhava as paredes. Ou o chão. Nem mesmo se importava com o cheiro forte a qual nunca mudava. Já era habitual. Seus passos eram duros. Seu olhar, distante. Sua realidade , um mar em seca. O homem tornara-se apenas em uma presença maçante do dia-a-dia. Velho e sem importância.

Para ambos: Uma presença ausente.

...

O treinamento não costumava mudar por longos meses. Kai se mostrava atualmente em excelente condição física e completava as provas muito menos que o esperado. Seu corpo não parecia nem um pouco como o de uma criança de oito anos. Seus músculos estavam bastante definidos por conta dos lançamentos e exercícios diários. Sua força, incomum. Quase sobre humana. Sua pele clareada graças aos experimentos químicos pelos quais era submetido diversas vezes para aumentar a força e a resistência. E o vermelho escarlate que tinha nos olhos foi substituído pelo vermelho falhado e sem vida.

Nos primeiros três meses em que o garoto lá chegara, a coleira na qual tinha presa em seu pescoço havia sido "removida" e o interesse na captura da fera, esquecido. "Uma tarefa impossível."

Descobriu-se que haveria muito mais benefício ter a fera no corpo do garoto, do que fora dele. Assim ela ficaria mais obediente e só era preciso criar uma "criança perfeita", e Kai continuava a ser o único indicado.

Logo que chegavam na sala de treinamento, Kai era solto das algemas e simplesmente largado lá até terminar uma tarefa qualquer. Enquanto isso, Boris apenas o estudava. Observava sua respiração, batimentos cardíacos, movimentos, perspicácia, e outros atributos a mais. Uma vez em que Kai adentrasse a sala, ele parecia ter o dom de irritar Boris com suas técnicas de fuga. O garoto já não tinha medo. Tinha um forte espírito preso dentro de si que o protegia de tudo e de todos. Boris, que parecia não ter tanto interesse no garoto, vibrava de ódio por dentro. A vontade de matá-lo ali mesmo era muito intensa.

Contudo, horas mais tarde, o garoto voltava à cela e permanecia até receber novo treinamento.

...

Ultimamente, Suzaku costumava ser uma agradável companhia. Kai não se sentia tão só como antes, na perda dos pais. E além dos treinos individuais dentro da cela, Kai costumava ter outras distrações para passar o tempo. O que normalmente se seguia no início do anoitecer.

-Suzaku? –depois do treino na qual durava quase o dia inteiro, ele a chamava ininterruptamente.

"Estou aqui." –E ela sempre o ouvia. Atenta aos seus desejos.

-Que história você vai me contar hoje? –se reconfortava num canto do leito encolhendo-se.

"Hum... Que tal do Andarilho?" –Sua voz fluía como água de nascente.

-Estou ansioso. –E sentia o manto das asas da ave a lhe envolver.

...

Numa sala distante, mais especificamente no escritório particular de Boris, o mesmo estava sentado a uma escrivaninha de carvalho em frente a um notebook qualquer. A imagem na qual surgia à tela, era de um homem aparentando ter seus sessenta anos. Cabelos compridos e grisalhos. Expressão exageradamente de superioridade, usando uma capa negra com um adorno que representava o fogo.

-Como anda o treinamento do meu neto? –seus olhos negros intimidadores, inquiriam uma resposta obrigatoriamente satisfatória.

-O garoto tem estado em excelente condição em termos de Inteligência e força. Ele já não tolera a nenhum dispositivo de submissão. E devo ressaltar que o garoto pode se tornar uma ameaça a nós. –dizia Boris num tom pouco usual de alerta.

-Bobagem. Kai tem apenas a mim como parente, e não há como ele escapar dessa abadia. Ele sabe que como fui eu quem executou grande parte da família, posso fazer coisas ainda piores com ele. –suas palavras sujas saiam com tremendo orgulho.

-Tem razão. E digo que esse garoto será a chave de todo o seu sucesso. É o gatilho para a realização de todos os seus desejos, e o mundo inteiro estará em suas mãos.

-Sim. Ele será. Mas há algo que me incomoda. –Dizia num tom pensativo.

-E posso saber o que seria? –perguntava tentando disfarçar o temor.

-Devo confessar que estou um pouco receoso com sua última pesquisa. –Suas palavras pareceu não intimidar Boris em nenhum momento da frase.

-Tenho absoluta certeza de que a experiência não irá ter qualquer tipo de falha. Foi muito fácil retirar dados de Suzaku enquanto o garoto estava fragilizado. –dizia altivo.

-O que fez a ele? –seu tom não era nem de preocupação, apenas mera curiosidade.

-Semanas atrás, o garoto desmaiou por excesso de fadiga. Aproveitei para estudá-lo a fundo. Não houve necessidade de cirurgias nem nada do tipo, mas os resultados foram extremamente satisfatórios. A partir das informações retiradas de seu DNA, pudemos criar um novo organismo, mais forte e mais resistente que a original. Seu poder é visivelmente mais destrutivo, e embora sua aparência seja em parte idêntica a própria, suas características são bem mais destacadas, e seu núcleo, mesmo sendo 70% mais poderoso, é altamente seguro e domável. –Seu ego agora transbordava pelo seu feito nebuloso.

-Pois muito bem. Agora, quando e como ela poderá ser usada? –os fatos deveriam realmente o satisfazer em todos os aspectos.

-Seu espectro ainda está, digamos, "inutilizável". O que precisamos por agora é uma espécie de holocausto que seja puro e forte o bastante para avivá-la com sucesso. –sua voz entoando desdém.

-Entendo. Use o que for necessário. Aguardo por resultados em breve. –seu tom foi entendido como uma ordem.

Logo em seguida, o aparelho foi desligado e Boris soltou uma risada danosa.

...

No dia seguinte, o garoto despertava aos barulhos da grade se abrindo lentamente.

Já sabia o que seria.

"Novo treinamento".

Andava pelos corredores como sempre. Sentia o frio sobre seus braços, e a algema sobre seus pulsos. Uma presença alheia atrás de si e o som da própria respiração.

Ele passaria por um treinamento qualquer e voltaria à sua cela como todos os dias. Ele treinaria e depois ouviria uma linda história, e no fim, adormeceria, para no outro dia, começar tudo de novo, e de novo. Uma rotina condenada.

Boris abriu a porta espessa. Kai a visitava como sempre. Ela se abria. Fechava e apitava. Ficaria trancada até então. Depois, um teste de treinamento de nível quarenta. O último nível daquele teste, e no outro dia passaria a realizar outro exame. Agora se concentraria no agora. Pois mesmo enfrentando aqueles testes vezes sem conta, sabia que a cada dia tinha que passar a perna na morte.

Depois de horas e horas, veria por alguns segundos, Boris lá no alto o observando. Sabia muito bem o motivo de tudo aquilo. Entretanto, tivesse o que tivesse de fazer, não ajudaria nenhuma daquelas pessoas em seus planos nefastos. Ele estava vivo e Suzaku estava com ele. Era isso que importava.

Suas esquivas eram precisas. Seus movimentos, rápidos. Sua percepção, impecável. Nada o atingia.

Começou lá pelas seis da manhã. Já era uma da tarde. Descansaria por meia hora e voltaria ao teste.

Sua resistência era inesgotável. Sua força, admirável. Seu corpo, flexível. Subtraía-se de todos os obstáculos postos à sua frente.

Retornara às três e meia e já eram seis horas. Só mais meia hora e voltaria à cela.

Normalmente, o último nível dos treinamentos era difícil. Uma pessoa desacostumada morreria em meio segundo. Era tudo muito rápido, sem qualquer aviso. Mas Kai já estava habituado.

Sua pele, suada. Seus movimentos, baixando velocidade. Sua respiração, pesada e forçada.

Faltava meia hora. Mas já haviam passado mais duas...

-"O que está acontecendo?"-Se perguntava o garoto após perceber que a prova estava se estendendo mais que o normal, não era uma prova de tempo aleatória, escaparia e assim venceria, mas as engrenagens continuavam a atacá-lo.

"Kai, não estou com um bom pressentimento..." –alertava Suzaku num vozear preocupado.

-É, eu também sinto o mesmo. –respondia ao mesmo tempo em que um pião passava quase triscando na sua testa.

Continuou a esquivar. Se essa era a intenção, então continuaria. Porém, as horas passavam e o vaivém não dava trégua.

Kai já se encontrava exausto. O suor pingava pelo seu queixo. Seu corpo estava no limite, e a respiração estava se transformando na sua adversária.

"Kai! Dê-me a ordem para sair!" –sentia o cansaço do companheiro.

-Não. –arfava. –Fique ai. –eles não a levariam.

"Mas Kai...!" –Suzaku se mostrava aflita.

-Fique! –O primeiro corte foi feito em sua pele. –Não estou gostando disso. Pode ser uma armadilha. –na sua mente tinha certeza.

Suzaku não mais contrapôs.

Passou-se cerca de meia hora, e devido ao cansaço excessivo, Kai já se encontrava contrito ao chão. Suas forças chegaram ao fim.

"Kai!" –gritava o nome do seu mestre, pronta para sair e protegê-lo.

-Você... Não vai sair... É... Uma ordem! –desabou já sem forças. Mas consciente.

-Perfeito. –dizia Boris esboçando um sorriso canastra. –Tardou, mas enfim podemos começar.

Um dos cientistas, de nome Joe, desceu na companhia de Boris e pegou o garoto nos braços. Seguiram para fora da sala e caminharam por um corredor desconhecido à Kai. Não demorou muito e chegaram à frente de uma sala escura. Uma placa na porta dizia: "Necrotério – Somente pessoas autorizadas." Kai sentiu um frio subindo a espinha. Era um mau presságio com certeza. Teve vontade de sair correndo, mas mal conseguia levantar o próprio braço, não havia jeito de escapar.

Boris abriu a porta e nela tinha apenas uma fraca iluminação amarelada, mas que dava para distinguir todos os objetos e equipamentos. Joe caminhou com o garoto até um paredão frio de metal. Prenderam seus pulsos, pernas e pescoço. Aplicaram-lhe um líquido desconhecido numa seringa e sentiu o corpo dormente, mas ainda conseguia mexer o corpo um pouco. Uma jovem logo surgiu à sua frente com um bisturi nas mãos e foi chegando cada vez mais perto do garoto. Kai almejou gritar, mas o medo tomara conta de si e o deixara mudo. Quando a mulher chegou ao seu encontro, o menino fechou os olhos com força. Já não tinha o que pensar.

Kai sentiu uma dor aguda passar por sua testa. A jovem parecia "desenhar" sobre sua pele. O garoto tentou se debater, mas era inútil. Logo ela passou pelo seu braço direito e em seguida, o esquerdo. Ele olhou seus braços, e viu escrituras que não compreendia, linhas e palavras desconhecidas, sentia apenas o sangue escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Ela rasgou sua camisa e começou a traçar um círculo no meio de seu peito e duas linhas verticais arqueadas a sua volta, nelas, foram feitos três traços, como se as linhas arqueadas fossem asas, e depois separou as imagens num corte novamente vertical, mas que Kai sentiu com mais intensidade embora fosse superficialmente.

O garoto soluçava de medo e de dor. O temor era de tal maneira que deixava Kai inerte. O menino, ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu algo gelado colado à sua testa. Era uma esmeralda negra e opaca. Kai pensou em libertar Suzaku, mas ele não respondia. Pensou em gritar, mas sua boca estava dormente. Só o que poderia fazer era esperar até sua tão chegada morte.

-Estamos prontos? –perguntou Boris com a voz um tanto ansiosa.

-Sim. –respondeu Joe.

-Tragam-na. –ordenou, e logo uma das paredes em frente à Kai começou a descer do teto.

O garoto sentiu a respiração prender-se em seus pulmões.

Kai avistou um corpo magro. Estava presa apenas por correntes em seus braços, que pareciam estar separados dos ombros devido ao seu peso. Seu cabelo era grisalho e comprido. Sua pele estava escura e parecia colada direto aos seus ossos. A aparência dizia ser um cadáver, mas a fraca respiração denunciava sua vivacidade.

A criança ficou assustada não diante àquela cena macabra. E sim por outro motivo que vinha lentamente à sua mente. Agora tinha certeza, mas não queria acreditar.

-Ma-mãe...?

Continua...

...

Muahahahahaha capítulo terminado O.O

E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Digam-me nas Reviews n.n Onegai x.x

Eu sei, demorei a postar e quando postei ainda escrevo uma coisa dessas ehehe E pensei em avisar à Xia que "desconfiava" que Lilian estivesse morta, mas ela nunca esteve. (*para quem ainda não entendeu, vou explicar: Susumo achou que ela estivesse morta, mas lembrem que eu escrevi que foi Soichiro quem disse, na verdade, ele não a viu...)

E lamento, mas agora é que vai começar a verdadeira história n.n (lamento mesmo pelos dez capítulos de introdução (isso mesmo x.x) Por isso vivia dizendo que estava enrolando...

Mas bem, tá postado e aguardo vossas opiniões e xingamentos ahihihi

Bey-jus, te maizi!


End file.
